The Search for Fairy Tail
by HappytheExceed16
Summary: Almost all of the members of Fairy Tail have been kidnapped. Only Happy and Carla haven't been kidnapped. Join them on their adventure to find their friends. Rated M for violence, Language, blood and gore, etc. Later on I might add a lemon, but I probably won't. But you never know.
1. The Discovery

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **I do not own Fairy Tail! That honor is Hiro Mashima's only!**

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Happy woke up in his and Natsu's house. As he sat up, he looked around for Natsu. He didn't see Natsu anywhere. "Natsu?" Happy asked loudly. There was no reply. "He must have left for the Guild already, but he has never left without me before. We normally do our workout routine together. Oh well. I guess I am doing it by myself today." He jumped out of bed and walked to the stairs and walked downstairs to the living room, which was where Natsu and him kept their stuff to workout. Happy knew he didn't look strong, but he was extremely stronger than he looked. He wasn't as strong as Natsu though, but he is the strongest 6 year old male Exceed alive. Well as far as he knows. _There might be 6 year old male Exceeds that are stronger than me, but I don't care. I don't need to show off how strong I am. Strength isn't important to me, unless it allows me to protect the ones I care for._ He walked over to a 15 lb. dumbbell and started curling it with ease. After he curled it 20 times with each arm, he walked to his green backpack that he always carried around, and tied the tie around his neck so that the backpack hid his Green Fairy Tail Emblem on the middle of his back. Before he leaves, he puts a warm blanket in his little backpack. He walked out the door and started walking to Fairy Tail in the cold weather without any clothes on as usual.

Carla woke up in the house for girls that only Female Members of Fairy Tail could get into, unless they are invited in, or if they sneak in. Carla hopped out of bed and stretched much like a cat would. She took off her Pajamas and got dressed in her usual dress. Her usual dress is light blue on top, dark blue on bottom, with a dark pink tie with a light pink heart on it, and her everyday pink bowtie on her tail. She looked around for Wendy. When she looked around their area in the room they had in the girls only place and didn't find her, she sighed and muttered, "Silly girl." Suddenly her Precognition kicked in and she saw Happy with 6 shiny Aera Wings and he had a Shield, a Sword, and some Armor on. She could sense very powerful Magic coming from the stuff that Happy had. Everything he had was on fire, and it seemed like he could manipulate the fire. She also saw some creatures about to attack Happy. Her Precognition faded and she was left dumbstruck. "W-What did I just see?" She shook her head to clear the thought. "Wendy must've left for the Guild Hall without me. That silly girl. Well I should head out." She walked to the front door and opened it. As she opened it a large blast of chilly wind hit her, making her dress flutter around her. She sighed and started to walk to the Guild Hall in the freezing cold.

Happy was walking to the Guild Hall. Like usual he waited at the halfway point for 5 minutes in the freezing cold. He saw a blue dress approaching. His heart raced. _What is she thinking?! She is going to freeze to death._ He ran to the blue dress. When he got there, he saw Carla shivering from the cold. "Are you okay Carla?" he asked. Carla shook her head no. Happy sighed and reached for his backpack and opened it and took the blanket that he had brought. He wrapped it tightly around Carla. "W-What about y-you?" she asked him. "I will be just fine. Don't worry about me." He answered. "Thanks Happy. This is just w-what I n-needed to warm up. But how in the world can you stand the cold?!" she asked. Happy shook his head. "I have no idea. I just seem to always be warm." He said. Carla put one of her paws on his head to see if he was being honest. She let his head warm her paw. _C-Could he be able to use Fire Magic?! Who knows? And why isn't he being all goofy like he normally is. Is he maturing?! He hasn't even tried to give me a fish yet!_ Happy remembered something and reached into his backpack for a large mackerel. "Here Carla." He held the fish to her. She smiled _this is the Happy I know._ She shook her head, "Seriously Happy." She said. "Save it for later!" Happy sighed and put the fish back in his backpack and closed his backpack. They walked to the Guild Hall together. Carla stayed close to Happy so she could stay warm. _His whole body seems to be radiating heat! What type of Fire Magic does he have?! It is extremely helpful though! I don't feel the slightest bit cold._ She starts daydreaming. After what she thought were seconds, but were actually minutes, Happy's voice came to her throughout the daydream. "C-Carla? Are you okay?!" his voice had a hint of worry in it. His voice made her wake up. She looked at Happy, whose face was filled with worry. "Thanks Happy. I was daydreaming is all alright. No need to get scared for my wellbeing, but at least you care." She was extremely warm and she finally realized how close Happy was. She blushes fiercely. "Um… Happy?" she says. "Yes?" Happy answers. "Could you get a little farther from me? Your making me feel weird." She says as she feels herself get warmer in certain places. Happy nods and immediately backs away. "Sorry. I was just worried about your wellbeing. You weren't answering. You have been day dreaming for about 15 minutes." Happy says. Carla blushes more and hoped he didn't see anything or try anything when she was daydreaming. Happy seemed to know what she was thinking and blushed slightly. "I would never do such a thing! I am not a pervert!" Happy says flustered. Carla smiles weakly, "Sorry for thinking about it Happy. I was just feeling warm all over." Happy nods and says, "That might be because of my body heat." She nods and says, "Exactly." _I know he isn't a pervert, so why did I even think he had taken advantage of me all because my whole body felt warm. Especially my privates. It must be his weird Fire Magic that made me feel so warm. If he did anything, I would've woken up. I know I would._ Carla sighed. _There is too many things on my mind at the moment. Especially my vison of Happy! So he already has the Fire Magic, but why have I never seen or heard about it before?! A magic that powerful should be recorded in the History books! Unless it is a Lost Magic, like Arc of Time. But Happy's magic is way way way way way more powerful than Arc of Time. What can it be?!_ She sighed and got slightly closer to Happy. "Let's get going." She says. Happy nods and started to walk towards the guild hall with Carla close by his side.

By the time they arrived at the guild hall, Carla was extremely warm and could probably go dive into an ice cold lake and be warm for about 5 minutes. She could go longer if Happy was with her. Happy walked to the guild hall doors and gasped in shock. The Guild Hall was quiet. "N-No. This isn't right. Back up Carla and stay behind me." He said. Carla immediately obeyed and got behind him. She didn't want to risk getting hurt, but she also didn't want Happy to get hurt, but she knew he could handle himself. Happy twisted to the left, raised his right leg, and kicked the door in. Carla gasped in shock at Happy's strength. She never thought of Happy as having superior strength. She knew Happy was strong, but she never thought Happy could do what he just did. "H-Happy? Are you okay?" She asked worried he might have hurt himself. "I am fine Carla. It takes a lot to hurt me." He answers. She nods. "Shall we go in?" he asks. She nods. He walks in with Carla.

Happy and Carla looked around the guild hall and saw nothing but a piece of white paper on a table. They both walked to the table. Happy grabbed the piece of paper and read it. It said, "Something missing? I have kidnapped all the members of Fairy Tail, but I left two behind. And they know who they are. If the person who is reading this is one of them continue reading." Carla gasped in shock and her eyes started to water. So were Happy's, but he kept on reading, "If you ever want to see your friends again, than you better find me and be able to take me on. You two don't stand a chance!" Happy finished reading and he growled loudly. Carla was crying now. Happy growled louder and said loudly, "Whoever did this, I will find you, and one of us one make it out alive, and I will be the one to come out alive! Whoever did this, you made Carla cry and that is an unforgivable sin!" Carla stopped crying as she heard Happy say that. "Oh Happy!' she said with tears in her eyes. Happy's body heat was rising, and Carla was sweating now. Happy's eyes had a fiery glow to them. He put his left paw into a fist and hit the concrete as hard as he could. His fist went straight into the ground and concrete flew everywhere. He raised his right paw, a massive fireball emerging from it. He raised his left paw and aimed it at Carla. She gulped in fear. A shield of Fire emerged in front of her. Carla looked shocked as the shield didn't seem to burn her. Happy watched the shield grow until he felt it was enough for the blast that was about to happen. He put his left paw down. The fireball in his right paw was as large as a small house. He pushed his right paw towards the wall furthest from them. The resulting explosion caused the guild hall to collapse. "Damn it!" Happy exclaimed. Time seemed to slow down for him as he made the Fire shield grow around Carla so that no debris would hit her. Time continued at its normal pace again. Happy waited to be crushed. _At least Carla is safe._ This was his last thought until the debris hit him.


	2. The Beginning of a Long Journey

The Search for Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Long Journey!

By: HappytheExceed16

 **Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY! THAT HONOR IS HIRO MASHIMA'S ONLY!**

After about 1 hour, Carla woke up after being knocked out from the impact and shockwave of the rubble from Happy's Fire Magic. _Wait. HAPPY! I HOPE HE IS OKAY!_ She looked up and saw the Fire Shield still surrounding her. Her eyes watered as the Fire Shield dissipated. _No. D-Does that mean that he is g-go-gone?! No, he can't be! He is stronger than this!_ She stood up and looked around her. _Damn. His fireball destroyed the entire guild hall!_ She looked towards where Happy was standing when the Guild Hall collapsed and gasped in fear and shock. Where Happy was standing was 10 feet of rocks and debris. It had to weigh at least half a ton from the looks of it! "N-N-N-No. Ple-Please no!" She said with a hint of fear in her voice. She ran towards the pile of rocks and debris, her dress in tatters fluttering behind her. She arrived at the pile and immediately felt heat from Happy's body nearby, but it was a weak heat. She sighed with relief knowing he was alive, and then gulped in fear thinking that since his heat was weak that he might be close to death. She immediately started to try and get the light rocks off of the pile hoping that if she moved enough of them, that Happy would be able to get the rest off of him if he was conscious. As she pulled off more rocks she seemed to become warmer. _Maybe he is okay! Maybe he is just buried in all of this._ She lifted off more of the rocks and gasped in awe and shock as she saw the rocks beginning to glow orange. They weren't hot, just starting to glow orange. She worked faster. She finally saw some blue after what seemed like ages of getting rocks off of Happy. The orange glow was way brighter now that she was closer to Happy. She smiled weakly as she saw some movement from Happy's body. She felt a burst of strength and lifted a heavy rock off of the pile. Her eyes watered as the pile collapsed on Happy again. "DAMN IT!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. The tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. "D-D-Do-Don-Don't worry C-Carla." She heard Happy say. Happy coughed and continued. "Just. Stay warm." Carla immediately warmed up. _Oh Happy!_ She was starting to like the Blue Tomcat more than she used to. The rock pile was entirely orange as the rocks started to melt. Carla gasped in shock at Happy's Fire Magic and its abilities. _Able to melt stone?! Now I am seriously curious as to what kind of Fire Magic Happy has. The only Fire Magic that is strong enough to melt stone that I know of is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic! Happy can't be a Dragon Slayer! Can he?! But this also refers back to my original thought that Happy has a Lost Magic. Only time will tell what kind of Magic he has._ The rock pile was almost beginning to turn into a small pool of Molten Rock. _C-Could Happy have the Flames of Emotion like Natsu?!I don't know, but he doesn't seem to have strong emotions at the moment. I wonder…._ Happy was starting to move the rocks off of him as well. "Some of these are really heavy Carla. I got the rest. Don't worry okay." Happy meowed. Carla nodded weakly and watched as Happy reached for a melting stone and Carla winced as Happy's hands made contact with the molten rock. Happy didn't seem to even feel the heat as he picked the rock up off of the pile and threw it about 20 feet to his right. He climbs out of the molten rock pile and walks shakily to Carla. He almost collapses when he got to Carla, but she catches him with tears in her eyes. Happy smiles weakly and meows, "I think I used to much Magic in one go. Just a little too much Magic." He coughs. Carla whimpered in fear as Happy kept coughing.

After about 5 minutes, Happy finally stopped coughing. Carla whimpered louder in fear because it didn't seem like Happy was breathing. "H-H-Ha-Happy?!" She meowed and Happy didn't reply. "HAPPY?!" She yelled. She quickly put her ear to Happy's chest to listen for a heartbeat and to tell if he was breathing. She heard no Heartbeat and she didn't feel his chest moving up and down. _N-n-no, He can't be dead! He can't be dead! What can I do to help?!_ She thinks about it for 30 seconds and figures out what she is going to do, She thinks, _Either I am kissing him or giving him CPR to help. Which one?_ She rolls Happy onto his back and put her hands on his chest.She pushed his chest in and out 5 times. She put her mouth to his and breathed air into his mouth. She took another breath and breathed more air into Happy's mouth. She pulled away and put her hands on his chest again and pushed his chest in and out 10 times this time. "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME HAPPY! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DIE ON ME HAPPY!" Happy's ear twitched, but Carla doesn't see it. She put her mouth on Happy's again and breathed more air into his mouth. Happy's heart had already started, he finally began breathing again. Happy coughed and opened his eyes and immediately blushed as he saw Carla practically on top of him. "Um… Carla?" Happy meowed. Carla heard him and blushed, "Y-Yes Happy?" She meowed. Happy smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for saving my life" He meowed. Carla blushed more and it shown clearly through her white fur. "N-N-No prob-problem Happy." She meowed shyly. Happy smiled and revealed his glistening white teeth. Carla blushed more. Happy stood up carefully and looked at the destruction he had caused. "Well. Damn. Guess I am rebuilding the guild hall when we get back, but at least you weren't hurt Carla." He said weakly. Carla looked away shyly with a slight smile, _He is maturing so fast! What happened to the childish Happy I know?! But it's a good change. I could get used to this New Happy! Hopefully he is still a little childish however._ She was sitting down as Happy offered her his hand. Carla smiled and took his hand happily. Happy helped her up with a slight blush. He thought about brushing her dress clean but decided not to. _That would be too weird._ Carla brushed her dress clean gingerly and swiftly. "Well. We should go get clothes for our adventure Happy." She meowed smiling shyly. Happy chuckled lightly and weakly. "Don't you mean you need get clothes?" He said. Carla smiled more, "Exactly. Come on. We are going to Fairy Hills and you are invited in." She meowed. Happy blushed and nodded. "We will also need to stop at my house. There's some stuff there that I need to bring." Happy says. Carla nods and starts to walk out of the guild hall, making her tail sway as she walked with a smirk. Happy follows closely behind making sure his eyes didn't wander. He ran and caught up to Carla and walked by her side.

Happy and Carla walked side by side as they walked to Fairy Hills. Carla was shivering and Happy noticed it. He got closer to share his unnatural body heat. Carla immediately warmed up and stopped shivering. She smiled and got even closer to Happy, their sides touching and brushing against each other gently. Happy blushed a deep red. Carla kept smiling and walking with Happy. They finally arrived at Fairy Hills, and Carla was extremely warm. She walked to the entrance and was about to open the door when Happy came running and opened it for her. He held it open for her as she walked in with a smile. He walked in after her, closing the door gently behind him so it didn't slam and attract the attention of any monsters that could be around Fairy Hills because that would make Fairy Hills a pain in the ass to leave. Happy was still recovering his Magic Energy, but for some reason his Magic Energy always recovered extremely fast and he had no idea why. He follows Carla quietly to where hers and Wendy's room was. He turned around shyly with a blush as Carla started picking out clothes. Carla looked at him when he turned around and laughed. "Why did you turn around? It isn't like I am showing you anything inappropriate. I am just getting clothes, but I respect your courtesy, respect, etc. to girls. It's okay if you look Happy. I am not showing you anything inappropriate. Besides," She smirks because of the tease she is about to say to Happy, "what if I want your opinion on the clothes I am picking?" Happy blushed a deep red and turned back around shyly. "Fine. You make a good point, but why would you want my opinion on what clothes you wear?!" He asked still blushing. Carla smiled, _The childish part is still there. His maturity is making it hard to see, but I can definitely see the childish part still in him._ "I have my reasons, and it's for me to know and you to figure out on your own." She meowed as she winked at him still chuckling lightly about her tease. Happy blushed a deeper red. Carla held up a pink dress with blue stripes on it, "How is this Happy?" She asked with a smirk. Happy blushed more and meowed shyly, "W-Well. It would look good on you," he gulped at what he was about to say, "but everything looks good on you!" It was Carla's turn to blush. "A-A-Awwww. Thanks Happy!" Her blush was so easy to see with her white fur.

After about 30 minutes of Carla showing Happy some dresses, some dresses with skirts, which some were long and some were short, etc., they finally left Fairy Hills. Carla brought a bag that was kind of heavy, as it was full of clothes, tea, cups, etc. Happy had offered to carry it, Carla tried to protest, but Happy carried it anyway no matter what she said. As they walked, Happy stayed close to Carla to keep her warm. They soon arrived at Happy's and Natsu's house. Happy walked to the front door and opened it for Carla. She smiled at him and walked in while swaying her tail. Happy made sure his eyes didn't wander. Happy walked in after her and closed the door, but forgot to catch it before it closed. A loud bang is heard. Happy meows, "DAMN IT! CARLA. GO HIDE! NOW!" Carla nods scared and goes to hide in a closet. She opens the door a little to see why Happy told her to hide. She heard several loud growls. She whimpers in fear. Happy dropped her bag gently and readies himself for a fight. His body seemed to glow a dim orange as he prepared to use Magic and Physical Attacks to fight off the attackers that were approaching the house.


	3. Happy Reveals How Brave he Really is

The Search for Fairy Tail

By: HappytheExceed16

Chapter 3: Happy Reveals How Brave he Actually is

 **Authors Note: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY! THAT HONOR IS HIRO MASHIMA'S ONLY! I know I made Happy way to overpowered.**

Happy growled loudly back at the attackers. His eyes looked like they were made out of fire. He walked towards the door, twisted to the right, raised his left leg, and kicked the door down. "COME AT ME!" He looked around and saw about 10 to 15 wolves. "Well. This should be fun!" His fists were glowing Orange. After about 10 seconds, his body ignited in flames. Carla, who was still in the closet with the door open slightly so she could watch Happy, whimpered very quietly in fear. Happy growled loudly and rushed to the first wolf. The wolf tried to bite Happy. Happy punched the wolf and its fur went up in flames. The wolf howled loudly in pain. Happy yelled loudly, "I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" His right fist had a fireball in it. He threw the fireball at the wolf he had just punched. The fire on the wolf grew bigger as the fireball hit it. It howled louder in pain. Happy ran at it and punched it into a tree. It's back struck the tree heavily and a loud snap can be heard as the wolf's back breaks. It falls heavily to the ground without moving and not making any noise. Happy spit at the dead body and turned to face the next wolf. Three wolves leaped at him at once and buried him. Carla whimpered quietly in fear, but stopped as she saw the small pile of wolves moving. Happy burst out of the pile, and the three wolves are sent flying in multiple directions. A wolf jumps at Happy when he wasn't looking and Happy gets sent flying into a tree. Carla's eyes watered and she covered her mouth to stop herself from making noise. The tree Happy had hit was on fire now. Happy stood up and quickly ate the flames that covered the tree. He smiled and rushed the wolves again. Carla watched in amazement. _HE CAN EAT HIS OWN FIRE?! HE DEFINITELY ISNT A DRAGONSLAYER! HE DEFINITELY HAS A LOST MAGIC! UNLESS EXCEED DRAGONSLAYERS CAN EAT THEIR OWN ELEMENT WHEN THEY USE IT?! But the fire was on the tree, but he made the fire. I have no damn idea._ Happy ran at the wolves and tackled one of the wolves. The wolf he tackled was immediately engulfed in flames. The wolf howled loudly in pain. Happy stood back up and breathed fire at another wolf. It was immediately burnt to a crisp. He turned around and roundhouse kicked another wolf. Blood came from its muzzle as the kick broke its jaw. Happy picked the wolf up a little and threw it at a tree. Its head snapped back and the wolf dropped to the ground dead. A wolf leapt at Happy from behind and pinned Happy. The wolf was about to go for the kill when Happy kicked the wolf off of him. His left hand had a large fireball in his hand. He threw it at a wolf and it immediately burst in flames. The wolf howled in pain and ran away, but it didn't get too far before it died. A wolf leaped at Happy and knocked him into the house right in front of the closet that Carla was in. Carla's eyes were watering as Happy landed in front of her and didn't get back up immediately. The 8 remaining wolves walked towards Happy snarling. Happy smirked and stood up when they were close and dropped into a defensive position in front of the closet. "BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM THE CLOSET!" Happy yelled. The wolves drew in closer. Happy sighed and meowed quietly, "Well. I warned them." Happy raised both his paws and pointed them at the closet Carla was in. An enormous Shield made of Multi-Colored flames protected her as Happy unleashed his rage. A ginormous ring of Multi-Colored flames engulfed Happy as he points his paws towards the wolves. Happy seemed to get bigger and he took a deep breath and fired a large fireball at every wolf from his mouth. They all burnt to a crisp immediately except one. Happy looked at the one wolf that was still alive and meowed, "Well. You must be the alpha male or alpha female. Hopefully the alpha male." Happy backed closer to the closet. Happy's body was still engulfed with flames, but the weird thing was that the flames around his body changed colors sometimes. Happy's eyes seemed like they were actually made of fire. Happy walked towards the wolf with a look of determination. Happy was making an extremely large fireball in both of his hands, "Your reign of Alpha male is over! I am the new Alpha male!" He threw several fireballs at the wolf and finally threw the extremely large fireball in his hands at the wolf. The wolf erupted in flames. "Open up!" Happy meowed. The wolf, for some reason, opened its mouth in shock. Happy threw 4 fireballs of varying sizes into the wolves' mouths. He turned around quickly, opened the closet door, covered Carla's body with his own, muttered, "Your safe now Carla.", and the wolf exploded in a fiery explosion of blood, guts, and fire.

When the smoke cleared, Carla looked up and saw Happy practically on top of her. She blushed. Happy opened his eyes and looked into Carla's brown eyes. _She has beautiful brown eyes._ He blushed as he realized he was practically on top of her. He got off of her still looking into her eyes. He shook his head, opened the door to exit the closet, and looked at that destruction he must likely caused. His jaw dropped as he saw the house still in one piece. "Am I hallucinating Carla?" Happy asked. Carla shook her head and answered, "No. You aren't hallucinating. I see the house in one piece as well. I guess you have control over your fire magic already." Happy nodded in disbelief. "I guess so Carla, but I think the house didn't explode because the wolf's body absorbed most of the explosion." Happy meowed and he dropped to his knees shaking. Carla saw and rushed out. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" She yelled. Happy meowed weakly, "I-I us-used to mu-much magic thi-this time, and I ju-just ki-killed living c-creatures and I am now an Alpha male! It's too much to take all at once!" His eyes watered as he fell face first into the ground. Carla managed to catch him before his face hit the ground. Her eyes watered. She pushed Happy gently onto his stomach and put her head on his chest to tell if his heart was beating and if he was breathing, and she sighed in relief as she felt his chest rise and fall weakly. _At least he isn't basically dead this time. That's a relief! That means he can use Magic more before he runs out of Magic Energy, but he is still looking Death in the eye. At least Happy can tell Death to get the hell away and find someone else. Otherwise he wouldn't have made it last time._ Her eyes were still watering as she held Happy close to her.

Happy was asleep for about 2 hours before he finally woke up. He woke up and blushed as he saw Carla asleep with her head on his arm. He didn't know what to do so he gently poked Carla on her arm to wake her up. She purred quietly and woke up. She saw that she had fallen asleep on Happy and blushed, "S-Sorry Happy." She meowed shyly. Happy smiled weakly and meowed, "Don't be sorry. It was fine. I promise. As long as you were comfortable and slept well, its fine." Carla blushed a deeper red, "Well. I was extremely comfortable and I did sleep well." She said shyly. Happy meowed, "Good. Than I don't mind that you slept on my arm." Carla blushed more and got up and stretched much like a feline would. Happy blushed and looked away. Carla thinks _He most certainly is maturing. That's a good thing. It most certainly is a good thing._ Happy got up and walked to where the weights that he and Natsu used in their morning routine. Happy sighed sadly because he wouldn't be able to keep the daily routine going because his green backpack wouldn't be able to carry the weights that Happy and Natsu used in the Daily Routine. "I guess I have to make a new routine. Maybe several pushups and situps? Yeah. That's about the best I will be able to get," He mutters sadly and continues, "or I could bench-press Carla. But I don't think she would be comfortable with that!" He finished and Carla heard him. "Be comfortable with what Happy?" She asked curiously. Happy sighed, "Damn. You heard. Well. Um. Be comfortable with me bench-pressing you for my daily routine and for having you on my back when I do Push-ups and having you on my chest or feet when I do Sit-ups. The bench pressing thing I would have to touch you, not inappropriately of course." Happy finished with a blush. Carla blushed a little and meowed, "I am fine with it Happy." Happy asked, "Are you sure Carla? Are you actually sure about this?" Carla smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am sure Happy." She meowed. Happy blushed and smiled, "Alright, well. Let's begin our Adventure shall we Carla?" He asked her. Carla smiled and meowed, "Yes, Let's begin our Adventure." They walked out of the house side by side smiling.


	4. The First Night

The Search for Fairy Tail

By: HappytheExceed16

 **Authors Note: I do not own Fairy Tail! That honor and privilege is Hiro Mashima's only! Also, thank for the amazing reviews! You have all helped me continue the story and made me realize I can actually be a good author! Thanks!**

Chapter 4: The first night

As they walked out the house, a blast of icy wind hit them and Carla started to shiver and she got closer to Happy, their fur brushing together. Carla sighed happily quietly and Happy blushed at how close she was. Carla smiled as Happy's unnatural body heat warmed her up swiftly. As they walked together, Carla started to notice features about Happy she never saw before. The way he walked had a brave and courageous look about it, his muscles were clearly defined yet they didn't show, his body seemed to have a dim orange glow about it which revealed the Fire Magic he had always possessed, his posture showed his confidence in himself, and some other features. Carla got closer to Happy, their arms touching as they walked. Both Happy and Carla blushed a deep red. Happy looked up at the sky and meowed, "We have a little longer before the night comes. We should find a place to rest soon Carla." Carla nodded her head, "I agree. Let's go find a place to stop for the night." They ran down the road, looking left and right as they did. Carla saw something in the bushes move. She meowed, "Happy. Take a look in the bushes." Happy nodded and looked around. He saw several dark pelts and sighed, "I think it's the rest of the pack that the wolves I killed belonged in. Since I took out the Alpha Male, they either want to rip me apart piece by bloody piece, they believe I am the new Alpha Male, or something else entirely! I hope they are friendly. Otherwise, if they attack, Carla" He looked at her and continued, "I want you to run as fast as you can to safety. Promise me Carla! Promise me that." Carla's eyes started to water and she shook her head, "No. I will not." Happy sighed and said, "Carla. Please, I don't want anything to ever happen to you." Carla looked into his eyes. His eyes showed her that he cared about her safety and actually didn't want anything to happen to her and his eyes showed the upmost concern and worry for her safety. Her eyes watered more and a few tears slid down her face like a slow moving stream. "Okay, fine, but you have to promise me something as well!" She said with determination in her voice. Happy smiled weakly and said, "Anything. What is it?" Carla said, "You have to promise me you won't die if they do attack and I leave!" Happy smiled more, "I promise." Carla smiled weakly and said, "Alright. I promise I will leave if they attack." Happy said, "That's a relief to hear. Thank you Carla." They kept walking and the black pelts followed them, but they showed no sign of attacking.

They came upon a cave after 10 more minutes of walking. Happy and Carla ran towards it and got inside. Happy willed the magic in him and his paw ignited in controlled flames. The fire from Happy's paw lit up the cave and they were able to see. "We need wood for a fire to be able to see and stay warm, but I didn't bring a hatchet or an axe. How are we going to get wood for the fire?" Happy said aloud. Carla meowed, "Happy. Your body is heat enough. Trust me on that." Happy chuckled lightly and said, "Fair enough Carla, but we still need to be able to see." Carla nodded, "Okay. Alright Happy. Shall we go out together?" Happy shook his head, "No, you need to dry and change into a different dress because the one you are wearing right now is nothing but shreds practically from what happened in the Guild Hall. I am sure you don't want me to see anything in case it rips more." Walks over to her and stays close to warm her up faster. "Alright. Good point Happy, you make a very good point." Carla meowed and purred lightly as Happy's body heat dried her quickly. "Go get some wood for the fire Happy, I will change." She said. Happy nodded and walked out of the cave quietly. As soon as he walked out, a wolf with a black and brown pelt sat in front of the cave. Carla noticed this. "What in the world?!" she meowed quietly. _I guess the wolves do think of Happy as the Alpha Male now, that or they want to help us. Either way, I am grateful they aren't trying to hurt us._ She remembered something on how wolves find out who the Alpha's were and she gasped. "I just remembered wolves decide who the Alphas are by a fight to the death for both Males and Females! Happy did kill the Alpha Male, but he obviously isn't a wolf! So, do the wolves think he is the Alpha Male now?" She took a breath and continued, "I haven't seen an Alpha Female though. D-Did the previous Alpha Male not have a mate, has the Alpha Female decided to not show herself, or did he mate whatever Female he wanted?! If the previous Alpha Male did mate whatever Female he wanted, than I am glad he was killed. You should find a mate and stay with them until they mess up several times over or if they cheat on you!" She exclaimed. _Have I not been attacked yet because Happy told them not to somehow? Have I not been attacked because I am friendly to Happy? Have I not been attacked yet because they think I am Happy's mate, if the rule that killing the Alpha of your gender in a fight to the death applies to Happy because he isn't a wolf, and that means I am the Alpha Female?_ She blushes at the thought. _Why am I even thinking like that?! Those are all good thoughts as to why I haven't been attacked, but why did I think that they haven't attacked me because they think I am Happy's mate, if the rule that killing the Alpha of your gender in a fight to the death applies to Happy because he isn't a wolf, and that makes me the Alpha Female?!_ She blushes more. _Stop thinking about it! I am Happy's friend, and I will stay that way! They probably haven't attacked because they want to help us!_ She remembered that Happy might have some problems if the wolves think he is the Alpha Male. Especially if the Male wolves want to challenge him to become the new Alpha. She took her dress off, which was quite literally torn to shreds and she was amazed it even stayed on her without revealing anything beneath, and walked to the bag she had brought and Happy had carried, which was about 5-15 lbs., and opened it. She grabbed a white dress with a blue skirt on it. She put it on and waited for Happy to get back.

Happy walked into the woods to find some sticks he could use to make the fire. As he walked, he looked around for the black pelts of the wolves. He saw nothing. He smiled and thought _Good, they know I can't be the Alpha Male. That's definitely good. So they just want to help. My bet is because they are grateful that I killed the Alpha Male maybe, that or they just want to get Carla and me killed._ He keeps walking until he finds a large pile of sticks of varying sizes. "Good, I found some sticks for the fire." He said and walked over to the pile. He put quite a few sticks onto his arms and he carried some with his tail. He used his Aera magic and his 2 Aera wings appeared, yet they appeared to be on fire. He flew back to the cave where Carla was waiting. When he arrived, he was shocked to see that one of the wolves was guarding the cave entrance. Happy landed and started to walk to the cave entrance. When he got close, the wolf moved and let him in. Happy nodded his thanks, and was shocked when the wolf nodded back and opened its mouth as to speak, but closed it again. Happy walked into the cave and to Carla. Carla heard Happy approach and she smiled. "Welcome back Happy. Did you find enough sticks?" she said. Happy nodded, "Yes, I did, but now I need to find stones to make the campfire as well." He meowed. Carla nodded and asked, "Can I go with this time? I changed my clothes and dry now." Happy nodded and said, "I don't see why not." Carla smiled and got close to Happy to stay warm. As they walked out of the cave, they saw no wolves. "Guess they left." Happy meowed. Carla nodded. Happy got closer to Carla to protect her in case they got attacked. They walked a little while before they found any rocks to make the campfire. They walked back, Carla carrying 3 medium-sized rocks and Happy carrying 7 medium-sized rocks. They walked back to the cave. They walked into the cave and set the stones down. Happy picked up the stones and placed them in a circle. He set some of the sticks into a teepee shape and put some pine needles and such underneath the teepee. His eyes seemed to be made of fire as he set his left paw on fire and placed it into the teepee. The pine needles and stuff immediately ignited in flames. Carla, who instead of getting close to the fire, got closer to Happy. Happy blushed a slight red. "How are we going to sleep?" He asked. Carla smiled and meowed, "Well, since the cave is cold and I don't want to get close to the fire in case I get set on fire, I guess I have to sleep close to you." She was blushing a deep red as she finished. Happy sighed, while blushing, and said, "I guess so Carla." Carla nodded and got closer to Happy. Their tail tips were touching now. They both were blushing a deep red. As the Sun set, they just enjoyed each other's company. When darkness hit the two Exceeds, they finally decided to sleep. Happy fell asleep on one side of the cave and Carla tried to fall asleep on the other side. She couldn't for some reason. She stood up and quietly walked to Happy. She laid down next to him and cuddled up close to him, his tail instinctively wrapped around her in a protective way. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **So. Is Carla starting to fall in love with Happy? Who knows?! The possibilities are endless! Thanks for the awesome reviews and support guys! And have the wolves actually vanished?! Find out towards the end guys. Tell me if you think I should make this a FanFiction series!**


	5. Happy and Carla Discover That They Enjoy

The Search for Fairy Tail

By: HappytheExceed16

 **If I make this a series, then the Lemon won't be until later on in the series so I can take time to age them. I plan on making this a series. Just saying. It will also give me a chance to think about what the Lost Magic Happy has. I might even add in some more Fairy Tail characters that they meet. I do not own Fairy Tail! That honor and privilege is Hiro Mashima's only!**

Chapter 5: Happy and Carla Discover That They Enjoy Many of the Same Things

When Carla woke up, she felt well rested and extremely warm. She smiled and tried to stretch. She couldn't move much. She looked over and saw a blue tail with a white tip curled around her body. She gasped quietly in shock. _Why is Happy's tail curled around me?!_ She immediately remembered last night when she had cuddled up to Happy because she couldn't sleep. She felt blood and heat rise up to her face. She blushed a deep scarlet red. She saw Happy's arm curled around her gently and she blushed an even deeper scarlet red. She looked at Happy and smiled weakly. _His tail and arm around me must be a protective procedure to make sure that if we got attacked while we were sleeping, whatever attacked would get to him first and would give me time to run. Or was it a Male Exceed instinct? Or maybe a little bit of both?_ She smiled more. _I think it was a little bit of both._ Happy woke up and Carla realized that she was staring at Happy and quickly turned her head the other way so that he didn't catch her staring. Happy looked around and saw Carla cuddled up close to him. He blushed a deep scarlet red and saw that he had curled his tail around her body and curled his paw around her body as well. He blushed an even deeper scarlet red. His back was to the entrance of the cave. He uncurled his tail from around Carla's body and uncurled his paw from around her body. He stood up and Carla moved her head back around and looked at him. She was blushing a deep red, but she was smiling. Happy smiled and held out his paw for her to take. She grabbed his paw gently and Happy helped her up. Happy looked at the fire. There wasn't even an ember left. He wondered why. _Did my body absorb the fire and heat?!_ He shook his head. _No, that isn't possible, even from a Lost Magic, but you never know._ Carla stretched much like a cat would. Happy walked over to the campfire and grabbed the stones and put them all in his green backpack. Carla and Happy walked out of the cave, still with no sign of the wolves. "Shall we fly Carla?" Happy asked her. Carla nodded and she used her Aera Magic and her two white wings appeared on her back. Happy used his Aera Magic and his two wings appeared, but, like before, his wings seemed to be made of fire. Carla gasped in shock and awe. "H-Happy. Your wings seem to be made of fire. Hell. They might be made of fire!" She meowed. Happy gulped quietly. "R-Really?" He asked hesitantly. Carla nodded with a smile. He blushed slightly and grabbed Carla's bag and flew up into the sky. Carla soon followed and was quickly by his side.

As they flew, they both looked down looking for signs of trouble. They saw nothing out of the ordinary. They flew for an hour and then decided to land to take a break and eat and drink. When they landed, Happy rolled to lessen the amount of shock that his legs would have to absorb. Carla landed normally and stumbled a little, but she caught herself. As she looked up, she saw that Happy was about to catch her since she had stumbled. She smiled at him and he blushed. He reached into his backpack and pulled a large mackerel out of his backpack. "I prefer fish raw, but since you're here Carla, I am fine with cooking it if you prefer fish cooked." He meowed. Carla blushed _Didn't he and Natsu get into a large fight when Natsu cooked a fish and ate it? I think so. So, why is he saying he is okay with cooking a fish since I am here?_ She blushed. _Wait. I forgot. Happy was in love with me the moment he laid his eyes on me. Is that why? Or is this another part of his maturing? Or maybe both?_ Carla meowed, "Alright. Please cook the fish Happy." This is a test for him. I honestly don't know how I prefer fish. Cooked or raw. Happy nodded and started to use his claws to get all the scales off of the fish. After about 10 minutes he had gotten all the scales off. He extended one of his claws a little more and cut the fish in half twice. He grabbed the stones out of his backpack. He put them in a circular pattern and grabbed some wood to make the fire start. He grabbed a long and thick stick to put the pieces of fish on, so as to cook them evenly. He set his claw on fire. Carla looked at Happy's face and saw that he was concentrating. _What is he concentrating on_? Happy took a deep breath and willed the fire to become hotter. The fire changed colors from a light orange, to a deep orange. Carla smiled and watched as Happy put his claw under all the wood. Happy willed the fire to become even hotter. The fire became a light yellow. He willed the fire to become even hotter still. It became a dark blue and the wood immediately caught on fire. A thin line of sweat could be seen on Happy's forehead. "Controlling the Magic and not letting it explode everywhere is a pain in the ass." Happy meowed. He took a deep breath and brought his claw out of the fire. He extinguished the flame on his claw. He grabbed the long and thick stick and stuck it through the 4 pieces of fish evenly. He put the stick over the fire and waited for 5 minutes before he flipped the stick over to cook the other side of the fish. He waited another 5 minutes until the fish were fully cooked. He took the fish off gently and handed Carla 2 pieces of the fish. Carla said, "Thanks Happy." He nodded and took the other 2 pieces of the fish. Carla reached into her bag and brought out some Darjeeling tea. She remembered that she didn't pack her favorite teacups and she silently scolded herself for not bringing her favorite teacups. Happy seemed to sense that she was distraught and he walked over to her. "Hey. Carla. It's going to be alright. What's wrong?" He said in a gentle manner. She looked at him and she immediately calmed down. She smiled slightly and said, "Nothing. I just forgot my favorite teacups all." She sighed sadly. Happy smirked and reached into his backpack and felt around for something. His hands hit some soft wrapping and he gently pulled it out. He opened it and said, "Look, Carla. You mean these?" Carla looked over and gasped in shock, awe, and happiness. There were her favorite teacups. Carla smiled and meowed, "Yes, those. When did you get them?" Happy said, "When we got your bag packed, I saw these in a little corner. I figured I may as well grab them just to be safe." Carla smiled and hugged Happy. Happy blushed and hugged her back. Carla pulled away from the hug and asked, "So, shall I make some tea?" Happy nodded. He looked around for a water source to fill the tea cups. He found a small stream nearby and walked to it. He filled the tea cups with the water and walked back. "I am going to boil this water just to be safe okay Carla." He meowed. Carla nodded. Happy focused on concentrating on making heat go into his paws, but not ignite into flame.

After Happy had boiled the water, Carla put a Darjeeling Teabag into each cup. "Let it steep for 5 minutes." She said. Happy nodded and waited. After 5 minutes, Happy and Carla ate and drank. Carla purred lightly as she drank her tea. She took a bite of fish and flavor just exploded in her mouth. "This is absolutely delicious!" She exclaimed. "It's like a million flavors bombarding my mouth!" Happy blushed and said, "T-Thanks Carla." She nodded and ate the fish slowly to enjoy it more. Happy ate his fish and drank some tea. The taste of the tea just blew up in his mouth. "Damn. This is delicious! I can see why you enjoy it so much!" He exclaimed. She nodded.

After they had their break, they packed up. They both used their Aera Magic and their wings appeared. Yet again, Happy's Wings looked like they were made of fire, but something was different about Carla's wings. There was a very slight difference in her wings. Happy looked her wings over and gasped. "Carla, your wings are glowing slightly." He said. Carla meowed, "R-Really?" She was blushing because she read something about glowing wings a while ago. She just couldn't remember much on what it said. _It must mean I have inner magical potential, but it could also mean that other thing. I remember there were at least 2 meanings. I can't remember the other meaning. "_ Let's get going Happy." She said. Happy nodded and started flying while holding Carla's bag.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys and girls!d**


	6. Chapter 6

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **Authors Note: I know Chapter 5 kind of sucked. I was going through a little Writer's Block during that Chapter, so my creativeness couldn't flow very well. I still have Writer's Block, but I will fight through it for you all! I promise! I also know this is an extremely short chapter, but I promise chapter seven will be way longer. I promise.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY! THAT HONOR IS HIRO MASHIMA'S ONLY!**

Chapter 6: Happy and Carla get a surprise.

As they flew, they looked for disturbances underneath them. They saw nothing really out of the ordinary. Night was closing in fast as they flew. They landed on the ground to take a small break. Happy rolled when he landed to lessen the shock on his feet. Carla landed normally and she almost tripped. Happy turned around extremely fast and his arms shot forwards. He caught Carla before she tripped entirely. Carla looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Happy." said Carla. Happy blushed and meowed, "Your welcome Carla." He helped her get onto her feet entirely. After a while, when they were about to leave, they heard rustling in the bushes near them. Happy immediately ran to Carla and stood in front of her in a defensive fighting position.


	7. Chapter 7

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **Author's Note- Alright, I bet you guys didn't expect this. If you did, than please tell me so I can make sure it's harder to tell what I am going to do. Chapter 6 was kind of a bad foreshadow and a bad cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I still have Writer's Block, but I am fighting through for you all!**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY! THAT AMAZING HONOR AND PRIVILEGE IS HIRO MASHIMA'S ONLY!**

Chapter 7: Happy and Carla get Some Companions

The bushes parted as two Exceeds walked out. One was red with a blue jacket on and the other had a frog suit on. Happy growled lightly, "Damn it! Not him!" The two Exceeds jumped and looked for the sound of the voice. The red one turned around and saw Happy. "Happy?" It said. Happy growled more, "Yes Lector. That's us. Why the hell are you out here?" he said. Lector sighed and said, "Because all of Sabertooth has vanished except Frosch and me. Why are you two out here? And wait. Is Carla with you?" His eyes lit up as he asked that. Happy's eyes seemed to be made of fire as he growled, "Yes, she is." Lector's eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. Happy growled more and got right on Lector's face. Happy whispered into Lector's ear, "If you try anything or if you hurt her, I will personally rip your arm off and beat you with it until you bleed out. Do I make myself clear?" Lector chuckled and whispered back, "You don't have the guts to do a damn thing." Happy growled and stepped backwards with a large fireball in his hand. "Say that again Lector." Lector looked at the fireball in shock, awe, and there was a hint of fear in his eyes. "When the hell did you learn Fire Magic?!" Lector said. Happy smiled and said, "I have always had this Fire Magic. I just couldn't use it until recently." Lector nodded, "Alright. You still don't have the guts to do a damn thing." Happy growled more, but bottled his anger inside. The fireball grew in size. Carla thought _He definitely has the Flames of Emotion._ She walked up behind Happy and reached for his paw that wasn't holding an extremely dangerous fireball that could blow up a guild hall. As soon as her paw touched his, the fireball shrunk in size. Happy took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. Carla squeezed his paw gently. The fireball practically vanished. There was still a very small fireball in Happy's other paw. Happy took another deep breath and the fireball vanished entirely. Lector, who was now dumbstruck and a little jealous, looked at Carla and Happy. Happy looked at Carla and smiled. He said, "Thank you Carla. I don't think I would've been able to control the fireball much longer." Carla smiled at him and said, "Your welcome Happy." Frosch finally spoke, "Fro says, you guys never answered Lector's question. Fro asks, why are you two out here?" Carla answered, "We are out here because all of Fairy Tail, but us, has been kidnapped. Happy read a letter aloud that was left behind that said that all of Fairy Tail had been kidnapped, and that was when Happy first used his Fire Magic. I believe he has a Lost Magic that is more powerful than Dragonslayer Magic. Hell, it might be even more powerful than Devilslayer Magic. He obviously has the Flames of Emotion just like Natsu does, but Happy's Flames of Emotion are way harder to control because he has only been able to use his Fire Magic for one day. So, Lector could've been turned into nothing but a memory if I hadn't intervened." Lector smirked, "So, you do care about me Carla. I knew you loved me." Said Lector. Carla said, "In your dreams Lector. I care about everyone, mostly Wendy." _And Happy_ She thought. She continued, "I also don't want Happy to have your death hanging over him and weighing him down with guilt." Happy nodded. Lector said, "You don't need to hide your feelings for me Carla. Your beauty can't be compared to anything because you're the most beautiful Exceed in the world." Carla blushed slightly but hid it well. Happy started growling again and his eyes seemed to be made of fire. He stepped towards Lector with anger in his eyes. He said loudly, "How about you flirt with someone else? Carla doesn't like you flirting with her and I damn well know it. So. Find someone else!" Lector got closer to Happy and growled. Happy took a deep breath and waited for Lector to get closer. Lector got closer and was in Happy's face. Happy took a deep breath and backed away from Lector. Lector laughed and asked, "Are you backing away because you know I could kick your ass?" Happy sighed and said, "Nope. Just being the bigger man and because I know I could severally injure you and possibly kill you. And I don't need to waste my time on one as pathetic as you Lector." Lector's jaw dropped at the last words. Carla giggled quietly. _He was insanely blunt with Lector. Damn, he can be cold-hearted at times, but it is very rare._ She thought. Frosch sighed and said, "Fro thinks we should all just get along and make a group so we can look for our friends." Carla nodded and said, "I agree with Frosch. We all need to band together to find our friends. We all need to get along." Happy nodded in understanding and said, "Agreed. Lector and I will get along as long as he doesn't try anything on you Carla." Carla smiled and said, "Always looking out for everyone else. You are so selfless!" Happy blushed a slight red and meowed, "Thanks Carla." Carla nodded. Lector growled quietly and thought _It's on Happy. I will win Carla's love! Even if I have to play dirty! I will win her love!_ Happy sighed and thought _Great, now I have to deal with Lector. Frosch is fine, but Lector is my Romance Rival now. I will win Carla's heart and her love, but if she chooses Lector, I won't be mad. She deserves to be happy. Out of anyone in the Earthrealm and Edolas, she deserves to be happy the most. She has gone through to damn much. From what happened in Edolas, all the way to now._ Happy took a deep breath and asked, "Can we all get going now?" Carla, Lector, and Frosch all nodded their heads. They all used their Aera magic, and as before, Carla's wings had a shiny look to them and a dim white glow and Happy's wings looked to be made of fire, but there was something different about his wings. They seemed to glow a dim white light while it shined. Lector and Frosch looked at Happy with disbelief. "What the hell is the matter with your wings Happy?!" asked Lector as a hint of fear creeped into his voice. Happy sighed and said, "Ever since I could use my Fire Magic, my wings have appeared to be made of fire. One of these times, they are probably going to be made of fire." Carla nodded in agreement. "He is right, one of these times, they will be made of fire. We don't know when it will happen, but it will happen." Lector said, "No. your wings are glowing a dim white light Happy, and your wings also seem to be shining." Carla gasped in shock as she looked at Happy's wings. Lector and Happy asked at the same time, "What's wrong Carla?!" Carla answered, "Nothing is wrong. I just remembered something." _If his wings are shining, than we just need to wait and see if he gets 6 wings. And again, he has a dim white glow about his wings and so do I. But it never shows unless we are near each other! What does this all mean?! I know about the Magical Potential part. But there was something else I read! What does it mean?! I need to remember!_ Happy nodded in understanding. Lector thought _I am curious as to what she remembered. But I won't ask any questions right now. Maybe later._ Happy grabbed Carla's bag and waited for her to start flying. Carla took flight and Happy immediately followed making sure he stayed behind Carla to make sure Lector wouldn't try to look up her dress. Lector and Frosch followed them.


	8. Chapter 8

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **Author's Note- I know I made some grammar mistakes last chapter. Sorry about that! I typed some of the last chapter at night with no light source but my laptop. Writers Block is still kicking my ass but I am fighting back against it for you guys!**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIAMA SADLY!**

Chapter 8: Two of the Four Exceeds Unlock Some Hidden Potential in Themselves and Carla Realizes she is in Love With Happy.

As all four Exceeds flew, they looked for signs of trouble below them. Happy stayed close behind Carla for a couple of reasons. The first reason was so that Lector didn't try to look up Carla's dress and the second reason was to keep Carla warm with his unnatural body heat. All four of the Exceed's ears twitched as they heard some noise below. "Fro thinks something is below us!" Frosch exclaimed. Happy nodded and took a deep breath to prepare for the fall he was going to take. "You guys keep going! I will check it out." Said Happy. Lector asked, "Why do you have to act all brave and mighty?! Are you trying to show off for Carla?!" Happy sighed. "I have always been brave. I just haven't shown it much and I regret not showing my bravery more often. And I don't need to show off for Carla. She knows I can handle myself." Carla nodded and said, "I do know you can handle yourself Happy. Go check it out Happy." Happy nodded and took another deep breath. _It's about a 500 foot drop. Here goes!_ He thought and made his wings vanish. He fell fast. "HAPPY!" Carla yelled. As soon as Happy started falling, after he had gotten about 30 feet away, Carla's wings stopped glowing a dim white and so did Happy's. Happy took another breath and hoped this worked. Time seemed to slow down as he got closer to the ground. He concentrated on controlling his Fire Magic to slow his descent. His body glowed white. He took another deep breath. _Only 325 feet left. Hurry up!_ He thought. He took another breath.

The 3 Exceeds that were still flying overhead saw as Happy approached the ground extremely. Carla yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HAPPY?! YOU ARE GOING TO BE SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE GROUND! YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME HAPPY! YOU BETTER SOMEHOW SURVIVE THIS!" Happy heard Carla's words and it filled him with determination. Happy took another deep breath. _50 feet left! I got this._ He took a deep breath and his body exploded in White Flames. The White Flames swirled around his body in a counter-clockwise rotation and slowed his descent immediately. He was hovering 15 feet above the ground. He let the flames vanish and fell again. He rolled as soon as his feet hit the ground to lessen the impact and shock. The 3 Exceeds that were flying overhead looked at Happy in shock. Carla was the first to recover and she smiled weakly. _I knew he had a plan. But I am so going to yell at him when he comes back up! He could've died, and then I would've lost him forever! I don't ever want to lose Happy!_ Lector looked at Carla. He saw her wings and gasped. Carla looked at him and asked him, "What is it Lector?" Lector answered, "Your wings aren't glowing white anymore!" Carla said, "Oh. I wonder why? Oh well. They always glow white when Happy is close to me. I have no idea why though. I know I read something about when an Exceeds wings glow white, even a dim white. It means that the Exceed has hidden Magical Potential, and it also means a lot more. I just can't remember the other things." Lector nodded in understanding. "Alright. Well. He told us to fly without him and that he will catch up." Carla sighed and said, "You guys fly on ahead. I need to make sure he is okay." Lector meowed, "Didn't you say that you know he can handle himself?" Carla nodded and answered, "Yes, I did. But I never said I liked it when he flies off by himself! Or when he does stuff alone!" she finished with a hiss. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She calmed down slowly. Lector and Frosch looked at each other. "Should we stay with you Carla?" asked Lector. Carla said bluntly, "If you want to." Lector and Frosch decided to stay with Carla.

Happy was looking for the source of the noise that they had heard. He looked around and saw a tree that had been knocked down. "What the hell could've knocked down an entire tree? Maybe a gang of Forest Vulcans? Most likely." He looked around for more signs that something had been there. He saw a couple more trees that had been knocked over. "What could've made the Vulcans knock trees down? Maybe it isn't Vulcans." He heard a noise behind him. He whirled around as fast as a wolf and ignited his fists in white flame. He could feel his Magic Energy deplete at a faster rate than usual. He shook his head to make sure he didn't become light-headed from the loss of Magic Energy. He took a deep breath. The ground shook as a large Forest Vulcan walked towards Happy. "Well shit!" exclaimed Happy. _Alright. I got this._ The Vulcan roared and 2 more large Forest Vulcans walked towards Happy.

The 3 Exceeds heard the roar. Carla bit her lip gently to prevent herself from going to check on Happy. All 3 Exceeds saw a flash of white.

One of the Vulcans tried to punch Happy. Happy caught the Vulcans fist with his paw and pushed the Vulcan backwards. Happy ignited his entire body into White Fire. He took another deep breath and the fire around changed from White to Bright White. He rushed forwards and punched one of the Vulcans in the face. Its nose broke and blood exploded from its nose and splattered all over Happy. Happy's blue fur was now dotted with red. He jumped up and planted his feet into the Vulcans stomach. He jumped off the Vulcan, while back-flipping off of the Vulcan, and kicked it in the face. Its head snapped back and it flew 10 feet away into a tree with an audible crack. It fell to the ground and didn't get move at all. It didn't even look like it was breathing anymore. Happy turned to the next Vulcan with a fire in his eyes. He took a deep breath to increase his concentration. He growled loudly and starting glowing a bright white. A white beacon of fire shot into the sky.

The 3 Exceeds flying overhead saw the beacon of white fire shoot upwards. They all dodged the beacon to make sure it didn't hit them. They all gasped in shock. "W-What is going on down there?!" Carla wondered out loud. Lector shrugged his shoulders. Carla bit her lip again to prevent herself from checking on Happy.

Happy used his Aera Magic and his wings appeared. There was 4 wings on his back and they all shined a bright orange. Flames shot from his wings. A sword, shield, and a suit of armor made of fire could be seen, but they were transparent and couldn't be used as of now. One of the two remaining Forest Vulcans approached Happy. Happy whirled around faster than fire spreads in dry weather. His eyes glowed red as he rushed towards the Vulcan with his fists seemingly made of white fire. He attacked the Vulcan as fast as lightning strikes. The Vulcan couldn't keep up with the strikes. Happy reared his fist back and hit the Vulcan in the gut. The Vulcan leaned forwards and Happy hit it in the gut again. He reared his fist backed and hit the Vulcan in the chest. It roared in pain as it was knocked backwards into the trees. It hit its head on one of the trees and stopped roaring as it was knocked out cold.

The 3 Exceeds saw flashes of white below them. Carla whimpered in fear for Happy. They all heard a roar. Carla whimpered loudly in fear for Happy. Frosch and Lector both hugged her and they both said, "Don't worry. We are here." Carla took a deep breath to calm herself. _He is fine. I have a feeling I would know if he got hurt. I would probably feel…_ She gasps as she remembered everything about the dim white glow both Happy's and her wings have when they are around each other. She blushes a deep red. _I remember now. Who would've guessed that it would mean that? It could also have a million other meanings, but that one is the most obvious one._ She takes a deep breath still blushing a deep red.

Happy's eyes were still glowing red as he turned towards the last Vulcan. The Vulcan rushed towards Happy and reared its fist back to hit Happy. Happy brought his paw back and enclosed it in a fist and hit the Vulcan's fist. As the two forces met, White Fire shot everywhere. Happy's fist pushed the Vulcan's fist back and Happy grabbed the Vulcan's arm and twisted it sharply to the left. A loud crack can be heard as the Vulcan's bone shatters. Happy kneed the Vulcan in the stomach and punched it backwards into a tree. Its head hit the tree and it was knocked out cold. Happy's body was still engulfed in White Fire. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He fell to one knee from exhaustion and lack of Magic Energy. _I need to remember something Natsu told me. Take some Magic Energy from tomorrow if it is necessary!_ He took a deep breath and willed himself to fly. His 4 wings were still there and they were still shining a bright orange. He flew up slowly to Carla, Lector, and Frosch.

The 3 Exceeds saw Happy and saw his 4 bright orange wings. Carla flew towards Happy faster than she should have. She practically tackled him in the air. Happy caught her with a weak smile. "Yes Carla?" Carla looked at him and saw the blood splattered all over his fur. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" asked Carla. Happy nodded weakly and meowed, "Just exhausted. I used way to much Magic Energy." He almost fell out of the air as his Aera Wings flickered in and out of existence. He took a deep breath. "What's with your wings Happy? And why do you have 4 wings?" asked Carla. Happy answered, "It sort of happened while I was fighting the Vulcans. That was what we heard." Carla nodded and asked, "So the beacon made of White Fire we saw from here was you as well?" Happy nodded and almost fell again as his wings kept flickering in and out of existence. Carla gently took his paw and squeezed it. "You are definitely in no condition to fly with your own magic. Let me carry you." Happy shook his head. "I will be fine. I am taking Magic Energy from tomorrow." He said. Carla meows, "Fine. But if you fall, you better be ready for me to catch you!" Happy smiled weakly and muttered, "Alright." His wings flickered in and out of existence again. He took a deep breath and his wings stopped flickering in and out of existence as fast. He kept taking deep breaths and his wings eventually stabilized and they stopped flickering in and out of existence. "Alright. I am good now Carla. Let's get to the others." Said Happy. Carla nodded and stayed close to Happy in case his wings vanished so she could catch him easier. They flew back to Lector and Frosch. Lector asked, "What the hell happened to you and what was down there Happy?" Happy answered bluntly, "I fought off 3 large Forest Vulcans. The blood on my fur is theirs. Not mine. At least I hope none of it is mine. They didn't hit me I believe." Carla looked Happy over for any wounds or injuries that could be seen. "Nope. Absolutely no visible injuries, but I can sense some emotional distress. What's wrong Happy?" Happy took a deep breath and said, "I-I-I th-think I killed one of the Vulcans! I wasn't trying to kill anything!" Carla looked at Happy as he was about to breakdown. She took his paw gently and squeezed it. "We know you aren't a murderer Happy. You could never kill anyone on purpose unless it's absolutely necessary to protect the ones you care about. You were defending yourself Happy. Those Vulcans should have never attacked you Happy." Carla said gently. Happy looked at Carla.

Happy took a deep breath at what he was about to do and expected to be knocked out of the air by Carla. He pulled Carla closer to him and hugged her tightly, but not too tight. Happy waited to be pushed away and knocked to the ground, but Carla did the exact opposite of what Happy thought she would do. Carla got as close to him as she possibly could and kept hugging Happy. Lector looked at them with jealousy and speechlessness. Happy and Carla were blushing as red as a tomato. After 50 more seconds, Carla stopped hugging Happy and pulled away from the hug. They were both still blushing furiously. Happy said, "Um…Um…Um… Thanks for c-cheering me up Carla." Carla smiled and said, "Your welcome Happy. Now. Let's get going." Happy nodded and flew ahead. The rest of the Exceeds followed closely behind as they flew higher into the air. Carla was at the back of the group. _I don't know what happened there. But it was amazing! I got to hold Happy close and cheer him up at the same time! It felt so good and so right! That was amazing! C-Could I be in love with him?_ Carla blushed as she realized the answer. _Yes. I am in love with Happy._ She couldn't stop blushing. _I want to be with Happy so badly! I don't know if he will accept my feelings however. Because we are on a journey to save our friends and us being together may make things weird. But it could also make us work better together and it would definitely make us stronger! I need to find an appropriate time to tell him. I will need to find a perfect time to tell him. Maybe tonight? I don't know. Seems too soon. Maybe just cuddle with him tonight. We all need to clean ourselves. So, if there is a Water Source nearby where we stop for the night so I can ask him to come with me for protection. I trust him and I know damn well he won't look at me while I am bathing unless I specifically ask him to, and even then he may not look because he is a gentleman. He would ask several times if I was sure it was okay._ Carla smiled and was still blushing. She heard Frosch gasp in fear. She looked around quickly and saw a blue Exceed falling to the ground. "HAPPY!" She immediately let her wings vanish as she leaned forwards to catch up to Happy faster. Time seemed to slow for her as she approached Happy. She urged herself to go faster. Her fur glowed a bright white as she somehow got a speed boost from a mysterious force. She caught Happy and held him close to her body. Her fur was glowing a bright white. Hers and Happy's descent stopped instantly. _W-What just happened?!_ Carla couldn't see it, but her fur was glowing as white as a cloud. She held Happy closer to her body. She put her head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. She heard a heartbeat and sighed with relief. She used her Aera Magic and her wings appeared. Her wings and body were glowing a bright white and she flew upwards to Lector and Frosch while holding Happy close to her body. She scolded Happy gently and softly as he was knocked out from using all of his Magic Energy and then using even more of his Magic Energy somehow. She said, "I told you that you weren't in any condition to use your own Magic to fly. Silly tomcat." She purred lightly and quietly as she held Happy close to her as she flew. Frosch looked at Carla and smiled. "Fro thanks you for catching Happy." Carla smiled and said, "Your welcome Frosch. We can continue flying now." Fro meowed, "Fro agrees with you. But Fro also wants to tell you something." Carla waited for an answer. Frosch continued, "Fro just wanted to tell you that your body and wings are glowing a bright white." Carla nodded in understanding. "Alright. Thanks for telling me Frosch." Fro smiled and said, "Fro says your welcome." Carla held Happy closer to her body and flew behind the group again. _My body and wings are glowing bright white now. What does it mean?!_

 **Authors Note- Well. I finally finished Chapter 8 after about 4 days. I hope you enjoyed this! Can you guess what will happen in the soon?! And no. It isn't a Lemon! That won't be until further in the series!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY! THAT AMAZING HONOR IS HIRO MASHIAMA'S ONLY!**

Chapter 9: Meeting up With Some Old Friends

Happy was still out cold from the amount of Magic Energy he had used when he had fought the 3 Large Forest Vulcans when they landed for the night. Carla sighed and was about to go find a water source when she heard Happy cough from where she had put him down gently. She whirled around with a small but noticeable smile. Happy coughed again and he rolled over. He was still glowing slightly white but the Aura was fading away slowly. Lector and Frosch where talking by a tree near the campsite. Happy tried to get up but he stumbled when he got to his feet. Carla leaned forwards to run towards him to catch him, but he caught himself. Happy put his arm on the ground to help himself stand up. "I used way too much Magic Energy that time. I am surprised I am still alive." Meowed Happy. Carla nodded and said, "I am not surprised you are still alive. You are way stronger than you think Happy." as she walked towards him. "Would you like some help Happy?" asked Carla as she saw him struggling to get up. Happy shook his head and took a deep breath. He felt some of his strength flood back into him and he managed to stand up on his own. He took another deep breath and smiled weakly. He meowed, "I fainted when I was flying didn't I?" Carla nodded while her eyes teared up. She took a deep breath and asked, "Happy, would you like to help me find a water source?" Happy nodded and walked towards Carla. "Alright. Let's go Carla." Said Happy. Carla nodded and walked into the woods with Happy close behind her.

Lector watched them walk away together. He growled lightly. "I will win her over Happy. You can't stop me!" he said angrily. Frosch sighed and meowed, "Fro needs to say this. Fro asks, isn't it obvious she loves Happy way more than she even likes you as a friend?!" Lector growled and meowed, "Yeah. It's obvious, but I will win her over. I will play dirty if I have to!" Frosch just shook his head.

Carla walked through the woods with Happy. They finally came upon a water source after about 30 minutes. "Well. Here we go. Now we can make tea and bathe." Said Carla. Happy nodded with a smile. His walk through the woods with Carla made his Magic Energy just explode back into his body for some reason. He always seemed to recover faster when he was around Carla and he didn't know why. Happy smiled and light a fireball in his hand. "Carla. Watch this." He meowed. Carla looked at him and nodded with a smile. Happy took a deep breath to concentrate. The fireball changed colors faster as he concentrated more. _I don't know what type of Magic this is. But I know it isn't the multicolored Flame Magic that Mahko and Romeo have. I need to name this Lost Magic, but what to name it?! I can use this Magic in so many ways. To help, to hurt, to obliterate, to heal, to create, to protect, etc. I know I can do this._ He took a deep breath and threw the fireball into the sky. It changed colors as it flew and it eventually blew up in a colorful way. Different colored flames shot everywhere as he willed it to. He threw another fireball and it exploded in a colorful manner as well. It was like their own little personal firework show. Carla looked at the sky with a look of awe as Happy threw more fireballs. They all blew up in colorful ways. After 8 more minutes of throwing fireballs Happy stopped throwing them. Carla turned towards Happy and looked at him with a large smile. Happy smiled as well and then Carla did something Happy thought she would never do. Carla pulled Happy towards her and grabbed his paws. "Shall we dance Happy?" she asked with a blush. Happy blushed as well and smiled. "If you want to Carla." He answered. Carla smiled and they started dancing.

After 25 minutes they stopped dancing. They were both smiling, blushing as red as a tomato, and laughing at the end. "We should get back to the others before they start to worry." Said Carla. Happy nodded in agreement. They started to walk back. As they walked back; Happy felt something grab his paw and hold it. He looked to his paw and saw a white paw holding his. He smiled and squeezed Carla's paw gently. She returned the squeeze with a weak smile. _She has to be scared. She would never hold my paw unless she was scared._ Suddenly they heard a loud noise. Happy looked around and saw nothing. He took a deep breath and snapped his fingers. A shield, which could only be seen by Happy and Carla for some reason but they didn't know that only they could see it yet and they could also see through it, made of fire surrounded her. Happy dropped to a defensive position in front of Carla with a large white fireball in his hand. He listened for another noise and heard some branches snap behind them. He whirled around and waited to hear more noises. He saw some black shapes walking towards them. _C-can it be? The wolves?!_ The wolves circled them and sat down. Happy took a deep breath and nodded. The wolves nodded back to him. "We are your friends. Not your enemies." One of the wolves said. Carla jumped when the wolf spoke. Happy caught her before she landed and let her hind paws touch the ground gently. Carla blushed and mewed her thanks. Happy smiled and nodded. "You're welcome Carla." Said Happy. The wolf who spoke said, "My name is Logan. I am the Wolf in charge here. We can all talk, just most of us want to keep it a secret. Now look. We wanted to thank you for killing the previous Alpha Male. He was such a piece of shit. He treated us all like dirt. He did what he wanted when he wanted. And yes, that means mating all the females. Most of them managed to fight him off. The females wanted to personally thank you, but they all want to keep the fact that they can talk a secret." Happy nodded in understanding. "It's fine. I respect that. Well." He smells the air quietly and pointed at all the females with his tail as he said, "You are all welcome. I enjoy helping people. It's what us Wizards of Fairy Tail like doing. I don't expect any pay." Logan chuckled lightly. "Oh you're getting paid. We will be there whenever you need. Also. You're the new Alpha Male of the pack. We have been following you around to make sure you weren't just a one-time good guy. Oh and your girlfriend there is the new Alpha Female." Happy and Carla both blushed a deep red. Logan chuckled and said, "You guys don't have to hide the way you feel about each other. It's obvious you are a couple. We have seen how you two act around each other." Carla blushed more and Happy meowed, "My feelings are obvious yeah. I love Carla, but I very highly doubt she feels the same." _You are so, so wrong Happy. I do love you. I just need to find the right time to tell you!_ Logan sighed and motioned for Carla with his tail. Carla gulped in fear and walked towards Logan. Logan whispered into her ear, "When the hell are you going to tell him that you love him? Your feelings are obvious." Carla sighed and meowed quietly, "I-I don't know! I don't know when I will tell him. I don't think he will accept my feelings because we are on a journey to find our missing guild!" she sighed sadly. Happy was watching Logan closely to make sure Logan didn't try anything. Logan whispered into Carla's ear, "Just. Give it some time. I guarantee he will accept your feelings. Especially since he loves you as well." Carla nodded in understanding and Logan continued, "And if you can't tell him that you love him, than do something to show him that you love him. Like a kiss or something around those lines. Don't be to forward though if you catch my drift." Carla had no idea what he meant but for some reason she blushed as if her body knew and nodded more in understanding. Logan whispered, "Now, go get him tigress." Carla blushed and purred as she whispered, "Oh don't worry Logan. I will!" She walked back to Happy blushing. Happy meowed, "So. Carla and I are the Alphas. Does that mean you guys listen to us and obey? Sorry for asking. Just curious." Logan laughed and said, "Yeah. That's right. And don't worry about anyone trying to fight you for Alpha or win your affection. They know they will lose no matter what. And the winning your affection thing, that would just be plain weird." Happy laughed and said, "Exactly. Well. Like I said before, you are all welcome for what I did. Now. You guys go get some rest. You can follow us in the morning if you want." The wolves howled in response. Happy smirked and said, "I will take that as a yes."

After their encounter with the wolves, Happy and Carla walked back to camp with smiles. Carla thought _So if I can't tell him, do something to show it. Got it. But I guarantee I will be able to tell him. I will do both. I will kiss him and tell him. I just need the right time to do it!_ Happy and Carla arrived at the camp. Lector and Frosch had already gotten some sticks for a fire. Happy snapped his fingers and the sticks ignited into flames. He walked to the sticks that had ignited in flames and picked them up. He walked to the circle of rocks that Lector and Frosch made and put the flaming sticks in the circle of rocks. He snapped his fingers again and the flames changed color to blue. Happy grabbed more sticks and put them on the pile. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a 2 large mackerels. He grabbed some sharp sticks and asked loudly, "Who wants cooked fish for dinner?" Carla meowed, "I do!" Lector said, "Oh why the hell not." And Frosch said, "Fro does." Happy nodded and cooked the two mackerels to perfection.


	10. The Confession

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! THAT AMAZING HONOR IS HIRO MASHIMA'S ONLY!**

Chapter 10: The Confession

After they had all eaten, Lector and Frosch went to sleep. Carla thought _This is my chance to tell Happy how I feel! Yes!_ She took a deep breath and walked to Happy who was sitting by the fire. "Um… Happy?" she asked. Happy turned to her and said, "Yes Carla?" Carla smiled and said, "I am going to go take a bath in the water source we found. Do you want to come with me so I have protection?" Carla blushed a deep red as she finished her question. Happy blushed as red as a tomato and answered, "W-We-Well s-sure Carla. If that's okay with you." Carla flashed her best smile and said, "It's perfectly fine. It isn't like we are going to do anything inappropriate now are we? And I trust you won't look at me while I bathe unless I ask you to. Even then you would ask me several times if I was okay with it. Just be sure to look my way to look behind me to make sure nothing is creeping up on me alright." Happy meowed, "Good point Carla and are you sure about me looking your way to make sure nothing is creeping up on you while you're bathing?" Carla smiled and thought _Just like I said. He would ask several times to be sure._ "Yes. I am sure Happy." Carla answered. Happy asked again, "Are you actually sure about this?" Carla giggled and said, "Yes. Happy its fine. I promise. If you were even just a tiny bit like Lector, who is just a pervert, than I would never let you look my way while I am bathing. And besides. It's not like anything will be showing." Carla blushed a deep red and thought _Hopefully! Well. Either way. I trust he wouldn't even think of looking down there without asking a million times if it's okay. Much less actually look down there!_ Carla was blushing a deep red now. Happy walked to Carla's bag and grabbed a random dress. He blushed as he saw it was one of Carla's shorter dresses. Happy took a deep breath to calm his blush down and asked, "Do you want a towel Carla? Or are you just going to get into the dress while you're?" Carla blushed and said, "Or, you could use your Fire Magic to dry me up faster." Happy blushed a deep red. His face was as red as a tomato. "A-Al-Alright Carla. But are you su…" before Happy could finish his sentence, Carla meowed, "Yes, I am sure Happy. I promise you I am sure." Carla smiled and started walking towards the water source. Before he left, he grabbed some soap for Carla to clean herself with.

Happy followed closely behind Carla. When they arrived at the water source, Happy turned the other way as Carla took off her dress and walked into the water. She shivered as she touched the water. She walked further and her neck and head were the only thing showing. "D-Damn. T-This i-is s-so co-co-cold. Ha-Ha-Happy please join me to warm the water! And I am perfectly okay with it so d-don't bot-bother asking me if I-I am ok-okay with it! P-Please!" said Carla. Happy was blushing a deep red as he took his backpack off and he took a deep breath. _Okay Happy. You got this. Just. Don't look anywhere inappropriate!_ Happy took another deep breath and walked into the water with a large fireball in his hand. He closed his eyes to make the fireball bigger when something pulled him into the water. The fireball fizzled out as it hit the water and the water warmed up a little. Happy stood up and heard Carla giggling. He couldn't help it. He laughed with her. "Good one Carla." Happy said. Carla smiled and walked towards Happy. "Now. P-Please w-wa-warm me up!" She said. Happy nodded and looked surprised as Carla immediately jumped towards him and hugged him tightly and close, but not to close because of simple reasons. She purred as she warmed up and as the water around Happy and her warmed up. Carla took a deep breath. Happy looked into her eyes. _God damn her eyes are so beautiful! But not as beautiful as her!_ Carla took another deep breath and looked at Happy. She smiled and purred more. Happy smiled back and he purred as well. "So. Dragging me into the water was planned?" he asked. Carla smiled and said, "Not entirely." _Alright. Almost time._ "So, Happy. I want to thank you for warming me up and warming the water up." Carla pulled away from Happy teasingly and splashed water into his face. Happy dodged at the last second, smiled, and meowed, "Really? You want to start this Carla? Alright." Happy smirked and splashed water back at Carla.

After 15 minutes of splashing water at each other, Carla immediately stopped and looked at Happy with a blush. Happy looked around with a large fireball in his hand. He looked down and saw that he was out of the water. He shrugged his shoulders since he never wore clothes anyway. _It isn't revealing anything that isn't always revealed. Unless it's out!_ He looked down again and saw that it wasn't out at all. _Okay. Good._ He took a deep breath. Carla motioned for him to get closer to her with her tail. Happy blushed and took a deep breath. He walked back into the water and when he got close enough, Carla smirked and jumped towards Happy. Happy caught Carla with a smile. He made sure most of her body was underwater so he didn't see anything that he deemed as inappropriate. So only her upper chest, neck, and head were above the water. Carla smiled and meowed, "Always making sure you don't see anything because you're such a gentleman." Happy blushed and meowed, "Well. True, and besides. I don't need to see anything to know your perfect, amazing, beautiful, etc." Carla blushed a deep red and said, "Awwwwww! Happy!" She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. _I have to do it now!_ Carla took a deep breath and said, "H-Happy. I need to tell you something. But first I need to do this." Carla wrapped her arms around Happy's neck and pulled his head to hers. She could feel heat rising to her face as she kissed Happy. Happy blushed, but kissed her back. They kept kissing for a minute before Carla pulled away blushing as red as a tomato. Happy was blushing as red as a tomato as well. He asked, "Carla? What was that for? Not that I minded it." Carla smiled and meowed, "Happy. I need to tell you this right now. I um… I l… I lo…" She took a deep breath and meowed loudly, "I love you!" Happy blushed a deep breath and purred lightly. "Carla. You already know this, but I love you to!" Carla smiled and splashed Happy with water with a purr. Happy smiled and waited for the water to hit him. It sizzled as it hit him. Carla gasped as she looked at Happy. He was glowing a bright white. Happy gasped as he looked at her. She was glowing a bright white. Happy used his Aera Magic and his wings were a bright white with a hint of orange. Carla used her Aera Magic and her wings were glowing bright white as well. There was a hint of sky blue in her wings as well. They said at the same time, "Your Aera wings are different! They are glowing a bright white! And you are glowing bright white!" Carla remembered that when an Exceed's Aera wings glow a dim white when they were by an Exceed that the Exceed they are by is destined to be their mate. Carla blushed a deep red. _So the other reason I remembered earlier was correct. Happy and I are destined to be mates! And since I confessed my feelings for him, the destiny has been fulfilled. And the bright white glow around us means we both are mature!_ She blushed as she realized what that meant. _Nope. Not happening anytime soon! I know Happy feels the same way. And when we wake in the morning, we will have a painful mark on us somewhere. The mark will allow us to communicate through our minds and feel each other's pain and emotions! The mark also allows us to read each other's thoughts! The mark will also allow us to work together easier and allow us to do a Unison Raid if we both had other magic besides our Aera Magic! Well. I might have Air Magic. I got that speed boost to catch Happy when he fainted while flying. But I doubt it. I remember now. I read that book that was all about this and other certain things._ She blushed more as she remembered more of the book. _I need to keep those things at the back of my mind! Those will be used when the time is right!_ She shook her head to clear the thought. Happy took a deep breath and said, "Well. We should clean up and clean ourselves." Carla was brought back to reality at the sound of Happy's voice. "Alright. You brought the soap right?" Happy nodded and walked to where he had placed the soap. He walked back into the water and handed Carla the soap. She purred lightly and started rubbing soap over her body. Happy had already turned around so he didn't see anything. _Even when I told him I love, he still won't look! He is such a gentleman! Well. I don't honestly know if I want him to see my body entirely quite yet. But he turned around without being asked! He is such a gentleman!_ She realized she couldn't get soap on her back to wash her back. "Um… Happy?" said Carla. Happy meowed, "Yes?" Carla took a deep breath and asked, "Can you help me wash my back? I can't reach back there. I always had Wendy help me wash my back." Happy opened his mouth to say something when Carla interrupted him. "And before you say anything, yes I am fine with it!" Happy meowed, "Alright Carla." Happy turned around and flew up and let his wings vanish when he was behind Carla while he was 20 feet in the air. He dived into the water and came up right behind Carla. "Alright. Hand me the soap." Carla smiled and handed him the soap. Happy grabbed it gently and put some of the soap in his hand. He rubbed it onto Carla's back gently.

After he finished, Happy turned around. Carla dived into the water and the soap came off of her body as she swam. After all the soap was all off she came back up. Happy had already put soap on his body and had waited for Carla to come back up so he could dive to wash the soap off. He took a deep breath and used his Aera Magic again. He flew 50 feet into the air and didn't notice Carla watching him to make sure he didn't do something stupid. He took a deep breath and made his wings vanish and he dived into the lake. After he had finished washing all the soap off of him, he came back up. Carla smiled and grabbed his paw gently. He returned the smile and pulled Carla towards him. He kissed her passionately. Carla purred and returned the kiss. After 5 minutes, they stopped kissing. They were both purring loudly. "Let's get back to the campsite Carla." Meowed Happy. Carla yawned and nodded in agreement. Happy chuckled and meowed, "Awww. Is my perfect Exceed tired?" Carla blushed and nodded as she said. "Hell. You may have to carry me the whole way. Your body heat will dry me fairly fast." Happy opened his mouth to say something when Carla interrupted him and said, "And yes. I am fine with it. Just make sure my body is entirely covered. I don't need that pervert Lector seeing my body!" Happy nodded and wondered why she didn't say anything about him seeing her body. _Is it because she is in love with me? Is that why she doesn't mind me seeing her body? Well. I won't look anywhere inappropriate unless she asks me to. Even then I would ask her a couple times if it's okay. So. Yeah. Anyway. Let's get her back to camp and let her sleep._ He asked her, "Where do you want to sleep?" Carla smiled and meowed, "Well. In your arms would be nice, but sleeping with you would be just as nice." Happy nodded and was nervous about his next question. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Um… Carla?" said Happy. Carla looked at him and meowed, "Yes?" Happy took a deep breath and asked her, "Will you… um… Will you be my… um. How do I say this?" He took a deep breath and asked Carla, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Carla purred loudly at the question. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend Happy! I almost thought you would never ask." Happy chuckled lightly and meowed, "Carla. I am surprised I had the courage to ask the most perfect and amazing Exceed in the world if she wanted to be my girlfriend." Carla blushed as red as a strawberry. "Awwwwwwwww. Happy!" meowed Carla as she tried to control her blush. Happy smiled and grabbed her paw and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Carla purred and wrapped her arms around him. After 5 minutes she unwrapped her arms from him and almost collapsed from exhaustion and tiredness. Happy caught her and picked her up. "You definitely need to sleep dear." Meowed Happy. Carla snuggled into Happy's chest and purred lightly. "Alright dear. I will get some sleep." She immediately fell asleep while she snuggled closer into Happy's chest. She purred as she slept. Happy smiled and walked back to camp.

Happy walked back into the camp that they had temporarily made for the night. Happy placed Carla near his sleeping bag. He opened it and placed Carla in it gently. He laid down next to her and closed the sleeping bag. He wrapped his arms around Carla and brought her close to his body. He immediately remembered that he hadn't dressed Carla. He blushed a deep red as he realized he was sleeping with Carla while she was naked. _Oh shit! I hope she doesn't kill me in the morning or call me a pervert because of this! I forgot to dress her!_ He shifted his hips so that something didn't come out and touch her anywhere. He concentrated on lowering his body heat so that it didn't get to warm in the sleeping bag. He fell asleep with Carla in his arms and a smile on his face as Carla purred loudly. Carla could feel that she wasn't clothed while she slept. She blushed in her sleep and kept purring.


	11. Chapter 11

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY! THAT AMAZING HONOR IS HIRO MASHIMA'S ONLY!**

Chapter 11: Lector Gives up his Fight for Carla's Affection and Carla's Love

Carla woke up and felt extremely warm. She remembered last night and smiled. _I finally told him how I feel and I am his Girlfriend now!_ She purred as loud as a lion. She felt underdressed and lifted the sleeping bag. She blushed as she saw that she wasn't wearing anything but the towel Happy had helped her tie around her body last night. She prayed that Lector hadn't seen anything. She sighed with relief as she remembered that her body was covered. _The only male I will ever want to see me naked or let see me naked is Happy, but he has to be okay with it. I am not fine with it right now. Maybe as our relationship escalates I will be more comfortable with it and so will he._ She tried to move but quickly found out that she couldn't. She realized that Happy had wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She strained to turn her neck to see if Happy had moved. She purred lightly and smiled as she saw that Happy had twisted his hips so in case it did come out, it wouldn't touch her anywhere. _Always 2 steps ahead. He is prepared for anything! I remember everything I read in that book now. I will share it with Happy when we have some alone time while Lector and Frosch are asleep._ What she didn't know was that Happy was awake. She turned her head and immediately got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head back around. She saw Happy's eyes looking at her. She purred louder. "Good morning handsome." Meowed Carla. Happy smiled and meowed, "Morning beautiful." Carla blushed and purred louder. Happy said, "I am sorry about this. Please don't kill me. I forgot to dress you last night!" Carla smiled and meowed, "Don't worry. I don't mind sleeping practically naked with you because I trust you. I know you will never take advantage of me. I saw that you twisted your hips to be safe in case something did come out. You are always 2 steps ahead Happy! To be honest, I wouldn't mind sleeping entirely naked with you. Because I know you will take great care to make sure nothing happens. But I won't do that until I can be certain that Lector won't ever be awake to sneak quick peeks when we are sleeping." Happy blushed and meowed, "You sure Carla?" Carla smiled and meowed, "Yes. Happy. I trust you with my life. I always have trusted you with my life. I know you will never ever take advantage of me. That's why I am okay with it. But no looking if we do that. I don't think I am ready for you to see my entire body while I am naked." Happy meowed, "I respect that. I will never look if we ever sleep entirely naked together. Even when you say it's okay and you are ready, I will still ask you several times if it's okay." Carla purred more and said, "Such a gentleman! Alright Happy. I trust you. I need to get dressed so…" Before Carla could finish her sentence Happy got up and walked towards the tree he had hung Carla's dress last night. He blushed once more as he realized he had randomly chosen a dress for her and grabbed one of her short dresses that revealed a little more of her body than her usual dresses. Carla saw the dress and decided to tease him for grabbing one of her short dresses even though she knew he grabbed randomly last night. Happy walked back to the sleeping bag and Carla meowed, "One of my short dresses? Alright. Are you trying to see more of my body Happy?" She winked teasingly at Happy. Happy blushed a deep red and meowed, "W-What?! N-N-No-No! I g-grabbed ra-randomly for a dress for you last night! I would never do that! I only want to see as much as of your body as you are willing to show me! I will go grab another one alright." Happy turned to get another of her dresses as Carla giggled and meowed, "No. It's fine. Just make sure Lector doesn't see anything. The only person or Exceed I want to see my body is you, Happy." Happy blushed more and meowed, "A-Alright." Carla giggled more and meowed, "Give me the dress you silly tomcat. I don't mind wearing since I know you will be directly behind me and in front of Lector when we fly. Just don't look up my dress! I am not ready for you to be looking up my dresses and I am not ready for you look at my… you know what." She finished with a slight blush and a giggle. Happy blushed as red as a tomato. "A-Alright Carla." Happy walked over and handed Carla the short dress. Happy immediately turned around and Carla untied the towel from around her body and it fell to the ground. Happy positioned himself directly in front of Carla in case Lector woke up and looked their way. Carla smiled and put the dress on.

After she had gotten the dress on, she meowed, "Alright. You can look now Happy if you want to." Happy blushed and turned around slowly and blushed more as he saw that the dress barely reached Carla's legs. Carla saw his blush and smirked. She twirled around and the bottom of the dress flew up and revealed more of her lower half but not her privates. It came close but it didn't. Happy quickly turned around before he saw anything. Happy's face was beet red. Carla giggled and meowed, "I am comfortable with showing you most of my lower body. That's why I did that you silly tomcat." Happy asked, "Are you sure? Honestly." Carla grabbed his head and gently turned it towards her. "Of course I am sure." Happy blushed and kissed Carla. Carla purred and kissed him back. Carla pulled away and twirled again. The bottom of the dress flew up and revealed her body below. Once again, it almost revealed her privates, but it didn't. Happy blushed more and Carla giggled and said, "It's so much fun to tease you handsome." Happy blushed more and meowed, "Alright beautiful."

After that, they walked towards the campfire and sat down. Carla shivered as the cold wind bit at her body. Carla cuddled close to Happy and put her head on his shoulder. Happy smiled and ignited a fireball in his left paw. He brought it close to Carla when she wasn't looking and it glowed bright white. Happy nodded. _That's what I thought. We can share Magic. I know she has some type of Magic besides her Precognition and Aera Magic. I also know she can use my Fire Magic if the need arises._ He extinguished the fireball. He nodded again. "Alright. Do you want me to start a fire for you to warm up? Or are you going to stay close to me to share my unnatural body heat? Either way I don't mind." Carla smirked and pushed Happy down on the ground. "Or I will just lay on top you to warm up faster. Or just lay my head on your stomach. Which one should I do? I wonder." Happy blushed and meowed, "Whatever you are comfortable with I am fine with." Carla giggled and laid down on Happy making sure her dress covered her privates. Happy blushed more and Carla giggled. She felt herself warm up fast and she purred. Happy purred as well and massaged Carla's back gently. Carla purred louder and smiled. Carla looked into Happy's eyes and saw how much he loved her. She purred even louder. Happy looked into Carla's eyes and saw the playfulness, happiness, and how much she loved him as he looked into her eyes. Happy smiled and purred louder.

Lector and Frosch woke up. Lector saw Carla on top of Happy trying to stay warm. He didn't know that Happy and Carla were a couple. Even if he did he still would've growled. He growled in anger at the sight. Frosch sighed and said, "Fro says, like Fro said last night. She obviously loves him way more than she will ever like you." Lector sighed in defeat and meowed, "Your right. I will never win her over. And I would most definitely not win her over by playing dirty. I never thought I would say this to Happy." Lector took a deep breath and walked towards Happy and Carla. Carla heard him approach and looked at him. Lector meowed, "Happy. I need to talk to you alone." Carla meowed, "It's okay Happy. I should be warm enough for a little bit." Happy nodded in understanding. Carla got off of Happy. Happy sighed and stood up. Lector walked a little ways away and Happy followed him. Lector began slowly, "L-Look. Happy. It is obvious I will not be able to win this fight for Carla's affection and her love. I give up. I surrender. I submit." Happy meowed, "Look, I appreciate that you will stop trying to get with Carla. I was honestly about to ask you to give up. Because Carla and I are a couple now." Lector looked dumbstruck but smiled after a while. "I understand. Well. Now I definitely have to give up. I don't want to be the cause of a relationship ending. I hope you and Carla have a nice life together. Exceeds normally stay together as mates until death do them part. Or until one is caught cheating." Happy blushed and meowed, "I know Carla won't cheat on me and I will never even think about cheating on her. I do know that now Lector. Thanks." Lector nodded and smiled. Happy put his paw out. Lector looked at it and took his paw. Happy shook Lector's paw and Lector shook back. "Can we attempt to be friends now?" asked Happy. Lector nodded and Happy smiled. "Good." Happy turned around and walked back to Carla. Lector turned and walked back to Frosch.


	12. Chapter 12

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **Author's Note: I still have writers block but I am almost through it! I can tell. What I am about to say is going to sound stupid. I may take some stuff from Mortal Kombat X and put it in here. Like Johnny Cage's green glow, that only appears when he sees someone he loves is about to die and it allows him to protect the ones he loves, which I believe is called Seido. And maybe some personalized Fatalities. I am just kidding about the Fatalities part. Maybe. But I am serious about the green glow. Tell me what you think! If you don't like the idea, don't be scared to tell me! All of your opinions matter to me!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY! THAT AMAZING HONOR, PRIVILEGE, ETC. BELONGS TO HIRO MASIAMA ONLY!**

Chapter 12: Happy and Carla use the Mark of Mates for the First Time.

Happy sat next to Carla and she immediately pushed him back onto the ground with a teasing look in her eyes and laid on top of him again. Happy smiled and blushed as he realized Carla hadn't made sure her dress covered her privates. Happy tried to look to be safe but Carla giggled and meowed, "Don't worry. It's covered. I promise. I know it is because I don't feel your fur tickling me there." Happy blushed more and Carla giggled. "So much fun to tease you." Happy smiled and meowed, "I bet. We should get going to find our friends." Carla nodded in agreement and kissed Happy. Happy wrapped his paws around her and kissed her back. After 2 minutes, they pulled apart with smiles on their faces. Carla got off of Happy. Happy grabbed the 8 stones that made the campfire and he put them in his backpack. Lector and Frosch had already eaten some food for breakfast. Happy and Carla ate quickly.

After everyone had eaten, had something to drink, and had relieved themselves, they immediately took flight with Carla in front and Happy behind her. Lector and Frosch flew faster and were right next too Carla. Happy flew faster and ended up right beside Carla.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark castle_

"4 Exceeds shall team together to end all evil. Each and every single one of them has secret innate magical abilities that will reveal itself through time. All of the Exceeds' Magic Abilities will become more powerful by the day and the 4 Exceeds will become more powerful by the day. One has the power of Hellfire and Lightening of the Gods, which can be used in various ways. One has the power of wind and healing to help them be faster, it can be used to harm and curse, heal comrades, etc. One has the power of Holy Light. The last one has the power of Shadow. 2 of these 4 Exceeds are destined to be mates. In the end, all evil will be vanquished for millennia and then they will be resurrected so they can vanquish evil once again. They will always be resurrected to vanquish evil." Someone read aloud. A dark, evil, and mysterious voice laughed and said, "They can try. And they will fail to vanquish me. For I get stronger by the day. And eventually, not even everyone in the world will be able to stop me if they all worked together." From the darkness a voice said, "True sir. But know that the 4 Exceeds of this Prophecy get stronger by the day as well." The dark, evil, and mysterious voice answered, "Nonsense. I know they get stronger by the day. But that won't help them at all! They will die soon enough." The voice laughed evilly.

 _Back with the Exceeds_

Happy, Carla, Frosch, and Lector were still flying. As they flew, they all asked each other questions to get to know each other better. After 15 minutes of asking each other questions, they decided to land to take a break. Happy smirked and said, "See you all down there!" He positioned himself and shot towards the ground. Carla smiled and said, "Oh, it is so on Happy!" She shot downwards as well. Lector and Frosch looked at each other and Lector said, "Oh, what the hell. Let's race them as well." Frosch meowed, "Fro agrees with you." They both shot towards the ground. Carla had almost caught up to Happy. Happy smirked and let his 4 wings vanish to go faster. Carla gasped in shock and saw Happy go faster. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?!_ She thought. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when Happy's thoughts bombarded her mind. _Oh this is going to be fun! I wish I could see her expression right now! She enjoys teasing me in many many many ways including sexually but it is rarer than a blue moon. Not that I mind. But I enjoy teasing her this way._ Happy thought. Carla shook her head and thought _I can hear your thoughts Happy!_ Happy gasped and in shock, his 4 wings made of fire appeared again, as he heard someone else's thoughts but his own. _Who is this?!_ Happy thought. Carla mentally giggled and thought _You know who it is. The only girl and Exceed you have ever kissed and the only girl and Exceed you will ever kiss you silly tomcat!_ Happy blushed and thought _Carla?! How the hell can I hear your thoughts and how the hell can you hear my thoughts?!_ Carla giggled out loud and thought _This is a part of our relationship. Don't you feel the pain from a mark on your neck?_ Happy realized his neck actually really hurt a lot. He put a paw on it and felt some deep marks on his neck. He realized the marks were from teeth marks from being bitten. _Yes, I feel the pain now! What is this?!_ Carla thought _It is the Mark that Exceeds give each other when they have confessed their feelings for each other. I don't know what the mark is called but I am just going to call it the Mark of Mates._ Happy mentally blushed and was about to think back when Carla thought while mentally blushing _NO! We didn't mate last night! All we did is bite each other's neck while we were asleep! It spreads our scent on each other to make sure other Exceeds don't approach either one of us in a sexual manner! Some Exceeds may still do it, so be on your guard!_ Happy nodded and thought back _Alright. So. What else does the Mark of Mates do?_ Carla thought back _It allows us to feel each other's pain and feel each other's emotions. It also allows us to hear each other's thoughts! And yes, that includes the sexual thoughts Happy! And I am not saying that you are thinking of sexual thoughts right now. Unless you already figured out how to block certain thoughts from me!_ Happy mentally blushed and thought _No! I haven't figured out how to do that! And besides. I will never think of sexual thoughts, especially not with you in them; no offense Carla, until we are both comfortable with it!_ Carla thought back while mentally blushing _A-Alright Happy._ Carla purred and Happy purred as well.


	13. Chapter 13

The Search for Fairy Tail

 **Author's note: Please tell me if the sharing thoughts thing gets too complicated to read or something like that. And if it does, please tell me how I can make it easier to show them sharing thoughts together and having their own thoughts to themselves when they figure out how to block their significant other out. I also might start using POV. I may get hate for what I had Carla say in the beginning of the chapter. Oh well.**

 **I need to give a shout-out to Pokémon Ranger-Trainer. (Sorry if I spelt the name wrong or if the words aren't in the correct order or if the name is completely wrong. I am trying to remember the name from memory. So if the name is wrong I am, sorry man.) I just recently read your Fairy Tail Fanfiction where Happy has the Six Shining Aera Wings and I feel horrible about Happy's Shining Aera Wings in my Fanfiction because I feel like I ripped off of you story even thought I just recently read it. You had the idea first. So. I need to ask if I can use it or not. Can I use the Six Shining Aera Wing Magic? If I can't, I have something that can replace it. In case you forgot, Carla's Precognition kicked in during Chapter 1 and she saw Happy with the Six Shining Aera Wings Magic.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY! THAT HONOR AND PRIVILEGE IS HIRO MASHIAMA'S ONLY!**

Chapter 13: Carla Unlocks her Hidden Magical Potential

Lector and Frosch had already beat Happy and Carla to the ground. Lector looked up and asked aloud, "What the hell are they doing?!" Frosch answered, "Fro says Fro doesn't have a clue what they are doing up there."

Happy looked past Carla and gasped silently and tackled Carla out of the air. "What the?!" he heard Carla say and her Aera Wings vanished. He held Carla close to his chest as he let his wings vanish. Carla dug her claws into Happy's chest as they fell. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING HAPPY?!_ She thought without realizing she had dug her claws into Happy's chest. Happy didn't even feel her claws dig into his chest. _Calm down! I just saved your life from an oversized hawk!_ He thought. Carla tried to look up and managed to see a large hawk. She gulped quietly in fear and suddenly felt pain in her chest. She winced in pain and Happy asked, "Are you okay Carla?!" Carla looked up at Happy and answered in pain, "I just right now got a sharp pain in my chest by my… You know." Happy blushed a deep red and meowed shyly, "Actually. No I don't. You don't have to tell if you don't want to or aren't comfortable with it." Carla giggled at his shyness and whispered into his ear with a blush, "I felt the sharp pain by," She took a deep breath and whispered into his ear, "I felt the pain by my breasts. Though they haven't really formed yet because I am only 6 years old and I haven't hit puberty yet so you can't tell they are there unless I am naked and you look carefully. And I am not so sure I am ready for you to see them yet. And I am most definitely not ready for you to see me naked!" She blushed as red as a tomato at the thought of Happy looking at her while she was naked. She tried to block the thought before it reached Happy. She knew she was too late when Happy mentally blushed. _Um. Okay than._ He thought. Carla looked at his chest and gasped as she saw the wound she had caused on his chest from fear. She saw blood welling out like a slow-moving stream. "H-Happy?! Are you okay?!" she asked with worry, concern, and pain in her voice. Happy answered, "Yeah. I am fine. Why wouldn't I? The real question is are you okay? Your well-being and safety is way more important than mine is." Carla blushed and meowed, "Just. Take a look a look at your chest please. And I am fine. Just felt the pain from what I accidentally did to your chest." Happy looked down and saw 4 deep claw holes in his chest with blood flowing like a slow-moving stream. "Well shit. I didn't even feel it to be honest." Carla looked at Happy with tears in her eyes. She meowed sadly, "I am so so so sorry Happy for what I did to your chest." Happy licked her cheek gently and meowed, "Don't be sad. You were scared. The injury should be gone by tomorrow. Remember, I heal way way way way way way faster than I should be healing." As he saw tears slide down her cheek, he felt her sadness at hurting him even though it didn't even hurt. He kissed her and pulled her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and brought her closer. He looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath as he realized they were only 50 feet from the ground. _I need to do this quickly!_ He thought and Carla heard it. Happy brought her closer to his chest and flipped around so that he took the impact instead of her. "I love you Carla." He meowed. Carla said, "I love you to Happy." Happy smiled, mentally applied a fire shield around Carla to protect her, and hit the ground as hard as a boulder with Carla on top of him.

Lector and Frosch had seen them falling to the ground. Lector meowed, "We have to go see if they are okay Frosch!" Frosch meowed, "Fro agrees with you." Lector leaped into the air and used his Aera Magic. Frosch followed immediately. Neither of them had noticed the dim glow around each other's wings. Lector's wings glowed light yellow and Frosch's wings glowed black. They flew towards where they saw Happy and Carla fall.

Carla woke up and felt almost unbearable pain throughout her entire body. She opened her eyes and realized that her vison was blurry. She felt arms wrapped around her body. She whimpered in fear. She realized that warmth was coming from the arms that were wrapped around her body. _H-Happy?_ She thought and got no response. _HAPPY!_ she thought. _PLEASE REPLY! PLEASE! I CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST USE YOUR AERA MAGIC TO LESSEN THE IMPACT! GOD DAMN IT HAPPY! REPLY!_ She felt movement underneath her. She hoped it was Happy moving. She heard Happy's thoughts bombard her mind. _A-Are you o-okay C-Carla?_ He thought. He coughed underneath her. Carla thought back with relief _I am so glad you are okay!_ Her relief became anger because the one she loved could've hurt himself. She thought angrily _WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR AERA MAGIC TO LESSEN THE IMPACT HAPPY?! ALL OF YOUR BONES COULD BE BROKEN YOU STUPID TOMCAT!_ Happy chuckled lightly and Carla felt pain go through her body. She thought. _Ouch! You are severally injured Happy! How are you laughing?!_ Happy thought with a mental laugh _Laughing helps me get rid of pain and besides, I don't really feel any pain to be honest._ Carla felt pain shoot through her body again. She thought _Maybe the pain is from my body, but I doubt it! I saw the Fire Shield you placed around me before you hit the ground! Yet you didn't give yourself a shield! YOU STUPID TOMCAT! I need to check you over to make sure you don't have any broken bones!_ She got off of Happy carefully. She looked at Happy and gasped. "Y-You have several injures that are bleeding!" She looked over his entire body twice very carefully to make sure he didn't have any broken bones. She sighed with relief as she realized he had no broken bones but he was bleeding profusely. She gasped in fear as she saw with her blurry vision that Happy was breathing roughly. She put her paws on Happy's chest. She muttered some words and a white glow could be seen around her body. Happy's injuries healed slowly and the white glow around Carla got brighter and brighter until it was blinding to look at.

Lector and Frosch arrived and had to close their eyes because of Carla's white glow. "It's so damn bright!" yelled Lector.

Carla focused on Happy and tried to heal his wounds. After 5 more seconds, Happy's breathing became steady and strong. Carla purred loudly. She realized her vision had become blurrier. She collapsed and almost hit the ground. Happy caught her just in time. Happy smiled weakly and collapsed on the ground letting Carla land on top of him for a cushion. Once Happy was certain Carla was safe, Happy closed his eyes and let exhaustion and blood loss force him to sleep.

Lector and Frosch finally opened their eyes and saw Happy and Carla knocked out from exhaustion. Happy was knocked out from blood loss as well as exhaustion. Lector and Frosch ran towards them. "Check to see if they have a heartbeat Frosch!" meowed Lector. Frosch nodded and ran to Carla and put 2 fingers on her neck just underneath her chin. Frosch sighed with relief as he felt a heartbeat. Frosch meowed, "Fro feels a heartbeat for Carla!" Lector nodded and put 2 fingers on Happy's neck just below his chin to feel for a heartbeat. He sighed with relief as he felt a heartbeat. "Affirmative! Happy has a heartbeat as well! Its weak, but it is there! We need to get them to a safe place!" said Lector. Frosch nodded in agreement and picked Carla up gently and Lector picked Happy up. They looked around for a safe place. They found a cave nearby and went into the cave.

 **Authors Note: How is the story going so far guys? Are you enjoying it? I hope so. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Happy: Aye Sir!**


	14. Chapter 14

'The Search for Fairy Tail

 **Happy: Trenton (A.K.A. HappytheExceed16) does not own Fairy Tail! That right is Hiro Mashima's! Now, enjoy Chapter 14!**

Chapter 14: The Other 2 Exceeds Discover Their Magical Potential

Lector and Frosch put Happy and Carla down on the cave floor gently. "At least they are okay right Frosch." Meowed Lector. Frosch nodded his head in agreement. They reached into Happy's bag and grabbed the 8 stones to make the campfire ring with. "Fro thinks they are going to be out until at least night. So. Fro thinks we should set up camp here." Lector nodded in agreement. "We need to get sticks for a fire." Lector meowed. Frosch nodded in agreement. They walked out of the cave to get sticks for the fire. What they didn't notice was that as they walked out of the cave, a large brown wolf sat in front of the cave to protect it.

Carla woke up soon after Lector and Frosch left to gather sticks. Her vision wasn't blurry anymore, but she couldn't see well at the moment. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she looked to her right. She gasped as she saw Happy. She tried to stand and stumbled. Her eyes watered in pain. She took a deep breath to lessen the pain. She forced herself to stand regardless of pain and walked to Happy. She looked at his chest and sighed with relief as she saw that the wound she had accidentally caused to Happy from fear was gone. _I-I have Healing Magic! How?! All forms of healing magic are Lost Magic's! How do I have Healing Magic?! I-Is this my Hidden Magical Potential? I think it is. What else can I do with my Magic? Now I am curious. I know I can increase my speed and support my allies. Can my magic be used to injure? Maybe I can set curses or hexes on enemies?_ Carla giggled quietly at the thought. _That might prove interesting if I can. I know Happy is okay. I can tell. He is just unconscious from blood loss and exhaustion._ Happy heard Carla's thoughts in his head as he was knocked out. _C-Carla._ He thought as he was knocked out. _I must recover faster!_ As he was knocked out, his body glowed bright white and orange as his body recovered at a faster rate of speed for some reason. Carla watched in awe and shock as Happy's body glowed bright white and orange. Happy's body shook as the power raced through it. Carla looked in fear. Happy's body stopped shaking after a while. Carla gulped in fear. Happy coughed and slowly got up as his fur slowly stopped glowing white. "HAPPY!" Carla said loudly and tackle hugged Happy. Happy went with the tackle with a smile. Carla smiled back at him and kissed him quickly. Happy blushed and returned the kiss. Both Carla and Happy purred with happiness. Happy asked, "What happened?" Carla answered with, "All I remember is white light exploding from my body and me healing you. That's all I remember." Happy nodded. "Same here." He took a whiff of the air and chuckled. "Seems like our wolf friends are here. It smells like one of the females. Anyway. I am grateful for their help. I am glad. I have a feeling we are going to need their help. I am certain of it." Happy looked at his paw and nodded. Carla asked, "Is something wrong? Don't make barge in on your emotions and such." Happy smiled and meowed, "I am fine. I just got a weird feeling is all okay, no need to worry Dear. I got a feeling that something passed through my body is all." Carla nodded in understanding. "Well. Let's go look for Lector and Frosch." Carla nodded.

 **Lector's POV:**

I walked alongside Frosch. As I heard a noise behind, I whirled around and was ready to fight. "We need to get the hell away from here Frosch!" I said. Frosch nodded and turned to run away but got blocked by a large creature. "Great. Vulcans." I said. I rushed towards Frosch as my paws glowed bright white. The Vulcan shielded its eyes to make sure it didn't go blind and as it did so, my paws erupted in a large mass of light as a very bright and large bullet looking thing shot out of my paw and hit the Vulcan right in the chest. The Vulcan flew backwards and flew into a tree as it fell dazed. I looked at my paws in amazement. "W-What the hell?!" Frosch saw a Vulcan about to attack me from behind and Frosch's eyes glowed black as his paws erupted with black shadows.

 **Frosch's POV:**

As I saw a Vulcan about to hurt Lector from behind, rage flooded my body. I thought to myself, 'Fro says, no one is hurting Lector. Not on Fro's watch!' I aimed my paw at the Vulcan and a large black shadow shot from my hand and nailed the Vulcan in the chest. It flew backwards into a tree and fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I am so very sorry I haven't been publishing recently! I am in Track and focusing on school. It is kicking my ass! I am making two more fanfictions. One for this Manga I read which is called: The Gamer. The other is for Highschool DxD.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Absolute Devastation

 **Author's note: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor is Hiro Mashima's only! I am sorry I haven't posted chapters for The Search for Fairy Tail. I have been so busy! I hope you enjoy Chapter 15!  
**

Lector's POV:  
I saw a large black ball of magic energy fly towards me. I watched it fly past me. I turned around and saw a Vulcan get absolutely obliterated. Nothing remained of the Vulcan. I looked towards Frosch, my jaw dropped. I slowly walked towards Frosch. When I got next to him I asked, "What the hell was that?!" Frosch answered, "Fro doesn't know what that was. I saw you about to be attacked by the Vulcan from behind and the black ball of Magic Energy just flew at the Vulcan." Frosch took a breath to calm himself.

Normal POV:

Lector said, "Well. I am glad that happened. You just saved my life Frosch. Thank you!" Frosch smiled and said, "Fro says no problem." Lector nodded and said, "We should look for Happy and Carla. I have a feelings that a large battle is about to happen." Frosch nodded his agreement. With that, they took to the skies to find Happy and Carla.

With Happy and Carla:

Happy and Carla were flying when they saw a large explosion. Carla gulped and said, "Do you think that is where Frosch and Lector are Happy?" Happy mewed, "No idea, but that is our best bet. Let's go!" Carla nodded and they flew towards the explosion. They saw 2 things flying towards them. One was red and blue while the other was pink and black. Carla said, "That's got to be them." Happy nodded his agreement and dived towards the two. Carla followed his lead

With Lector and Frosch:

Frosch saw two things coming at them at a fast pace. One was blue while the other was white. Frosch motioned to Lector and Lector nodded. White orbs appeared in Lector's hands while Black orbs appeared in Frosch's hands.

With Happy and Carla:

Happy squinted and saw orbs in each of the things hands. He whispered to himself, "Ah Hell no!" He leaned left and got right in front of Carla with fireballs in his hand. His thoughts were going a million miles per second. Carla realized this from their connection and tried to calm him. 'Happy. Calm down. I am here. Please calm down!' Happy took a breath as he heard Carla's voice and thoughts in his head. 'Thank you Carla. I needed that. The two things ahead of us have orbs in their hands. I am taking a cautionary measure babe. I promise.' Carla blushed as she heard babe in her head. She muttered, "B-Baka. But I still love you." Happy smirked as he heard it. 'I can hear you Carla. I love you to!' Happy's fireballs increased in size and power.

With Lector and Frosch:

Lector saw the Fireball and motioned for Frosch to make the orbs disappear. Frosch nodded and made his black orbs vanish. Frosch asked, "Fro asks, why did we make our orbs vanish?" Lector said as he made his orbs of Magical Power vanish, "Because. The two are clearly Exceeds. How many Exceeds do we know that can control Fire?" Frosch's eyes widen as he says, "Fro says, we only know one Exceed that can control Fire. Fro says, and his name is Happy." Lector nodded and mewed, "Exactly."

Back with Happy and Carla:

Carla saw that the orbs of magical power had vanished. She said, "Happy, look. The orbs are gone." Happy looked towards the things approaching and saw that their hands had nothing. He nodded and made the large fireball in his hand slowly disappear. Happy thought, 'Definitely Lector and Frosch.' He started to dive bomb towards the 2. Carla followed suit. When they got next to Lector and Frosch, Happy asked, "Where the hell were you guys?!" Lector looked down and said, "W-We were looking for firewood to help warm you guys. You were both extremely cold. Then we got attacked by Vulcans. F-Frosch saved my life." Frosch smiled and said, "Fro says, I was just doing what any decent Exceed would. Save their friend's life." Lector smiled. Carla looked them over and mewed, "I take it you two finally found your guys' Magical Potential?" Lector and Frosch nodded. Carla smiled and said, "Good. We have all found our Magical Potential. And it seems like we have the same kind of Element that our Dragon Slayers have. Happy, with the power of Fire, even though it is unlike any kind power I have ever seen. Frosch, with the power of Darkness and Destruction. Lector, with the power of Holy Light. And finally me, with the power of the Sky and Air, and possibly healing." Lector's, Frosch's, and Happy's jaw dropped. Happy mewed, "I-Isn't the power of healing Lost and Forbidden?" Carla blushed and smiled as she replied, "Yeah. It is. We each have a Lost Magic that has long since been forgotten. We just have to name them, but since none of us know our True Magical Potential, I think we should wait to name them until we figure out our true Magical Potential!" Happy smiled and said, "I already know what I am going to name my Power. The name of my Lost Magic is now Hellfire. Since I can protect and possibly heal with it, though mainly, I am sure it's main purpose is to cause absolute destruction." Carla and Lector nodded in understanding. Carla then realized what Happy had said. "W-Wait.", Carla mewed and took a breath and then continued, "Y-You said you could possibly heal with your magic!" Happy blushed lightly and mewed, "Y-Yeah. I did. Your point?" Carla said, "I-If that's true, you are truly over powered." Happy facepalmed and mewed, "No shit! I am clearly overpowered! Do you not remember what I did to the Fairy Tail Guildhall?! I blew that damn thing into nothing but smithereens! And I managed to protect you with a Fire shield from most of the strength from the explosion that resulted and the debris!" Carla nodded in understanding. She looked at Lector and Frosch and giggled. Lector's and Frosch's jaws had dropped. Lector mewed, "There is no way Happy blew up the entire Fairy Tail Guild Hall!" Carla purred as she mewed, "He actually did. He found his Magical Potential when he found out the entire Fairy Tail guild was kidnapped. And that clearly isn't his full Magical Potential. He honestly might he stronger than Natsu. We all might be stronger than our Dragon Slayer's." Lector and Frosch's jaws dropped further. Happy nodded and mewed, "I say we find some Vulcans, and test how strong our Magic is together. We should combine all of the magic. Who's with me?!" Happy put his paw in the middle of everyone. Carla's paw shot forwards and was on top of Happy's. Carla mewed, "I am with you Happy. I will always be with you!" Happy blushed lightly and smiled. He said, "I know Cutie. I know." Carla blushed a light red and smiled back at him. Lector's and Frosch's paws joined Happy's and Carla's. Lector said, "We are with you Happy. Hell. You should be our leader." Happy looked down shyly. Carla said, "I agree. Happy, you should be our leader. You are clearly a leader. You have all the traits a good leader should have." Happy blushed at Carla's words. He said, "L-Let m-me think about it alright everyone. Now," Happy's eyes seemed to spark as he continued, "let's do this! LET'S GO KICK SOME VULCAN ASS! IF WE WORK TOGETHER, THEY DO NOT STAND A CHANCE! LET'S GO!" Lector, Frosch, and Carla all said, "AYE SIR!" Happy chuckled and mewed, "Hey, that's my line!" Everyone started laughing. After about a minute of laughing everyone stopped. Happy took the lead and flew Northeast with Carla right next to him and Lector and Frosch on his left.

As they flew, Happy thought about what Carla and Lector had said. 'Do I really have the traits of a leader? Do I really? If Carla thinks I do, then I clearly must, but I never thought I could be a Leader. This is a role I must take seriously. Which shouldn't be that hard. I will protect my entire group. Especially Carla' Happy took a breath as he finished thinking. He forgot that Carla could listen to his thoughts. Carla was secretly listening in on his thoughts and smiled. Happy took a deeper breath. Lector mewed, "I see some Vulcans. Down below us." Happy looked down and saw them as well. He nodded and said, "Alright everyone. Now is the time to see what we can really do!" Happy summoned a Fireball in his paw. Carla gasped as it seemed to glow Gold. She muttered to herself. She summoned her Wind Magic. Lector summoned his Ball of Holy Light and Frosch summoned his Ball of Shadows. Happy's Fireball kept growing in size. Carla muttered, "The Prophecy is true. It really is true." Everyone's Magic grew in Magical Power. Happy yelled, "NOW!" Everyone followed his order and threw their Magic at the Vulcans below. Happy threw his Fireball with everyone else's Magic. His Fireball was the size of a large boulder and everyone had only charged their Magic for about 5 seconds. As the combined Magic hit the ground, a large explosion was heard, and a Shockwave was noticeable and it was approaching them fast. Happy muttered, "Ah shit!" He used what little time he had and gave everyone but himself a Fire Shield. Carla noticed at the last second and screamed as the Shockwave hit them, "HAPPY!" Happy was sent flying and his wings vanished. He plummeted downwards. Lector and Frosch hadn't noticed any of this. They were looking at where the Magic had hit. Absolutely nothing was left. Then they heard a loud woosh and felt a burst of Wind hit them from the left. Lector and Frosch looked to their left. They saw Carla shoot downwards and a little to the right. They followed her trajectory and saw Happy falling to the ground. They saw Carla shoot forwards at supernatural speeds and catch Happy right before he hit the ground.  
Carla's POV:

As I saw Happy fall, time seemed to slow for me. Sure, I felt the pain from the blast of the Shockwave because of my connection with Happy, but I ignored the pain. I immediately let my wings vanish and positioned myself so I could get some extra speed. When I started to fall, I made my wings reappear and willed the wind to make me go fast enough to catch Happy before he hit the ground. I was immediately pushed by some unseen force and gained ground quickly. Right before Happy hit the ground, I managed to catch him. I used the Air to give me a push upwards so I didn't slam into the ground.

Normal POV:

Lector and Frosch took off after Carla. As they approached her, she shot skyward while carrying Happy. Lector and Frosch followed her and once she stopped moving, they flew to be right next to her. Lector asked, "D-Does he have a pulse?" Carla turned to answer. She said, "Yes. He has a pulse. But he was an idiot! He didn't give himself a Fire Shield. He gave everyone else but himself one." Carla sighed and smiled weakly, "Always trying to protect others without a care about what happens to himself. One of the reasons I love him, but he needs to learn to protect himself as well." Carla finished. Lector and Frosch nodded in understanding. Frosch asked, "Fro asks, should we go to where our Magic hit?" Carla nodded and answered, "Yes Frosch. We will be able to rest and see what our Magic did. After Happy wakes, I am going to scold him. Then we can take off. I get the feeling we are getting closer. Maybe, there will be a sign there to help us find our kidnapped guilds." Lector nodded and started to fly to where the Magic hit. Frosch and Carla followed suite.

At the area where the Magic hit:

As they all landed, they looked around. Carla exclaimed in shock, "N-No w-way! There is no way we did this much damage!" All around them, there was nothing but ash and dust from the trees that used to exist. There was also a giant crater. As they all looked around in shock and awe, Lector noticed something that looked like a sign. He ran over and took a closer look at it. It seemed to look like an arrow and it had a note underneath it. Lector called, "I found something! Over here!" Carla ran over with Happy on her back. Frosch followed suite. Carla took a look at the arrow, which was pointing towards Northwest. She took a look at the note and read it aloud. The note read, _"If you are who I think you are, then you should already know what this note is about. The Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth Guilds were kidnapped. By who you may be wondering. Well, you have to figure out who did it, and before you all start freaking out, none of the Guild members are being harmed. They are just in a dungeon, but here's the best part. Each and every Guild member is somewhere else. They are not all held in the same area. Each and every single one of the Guild Members are held in different places all around, but they are two people that can be rescued from each area. One from each guild. Though, just know the first place may have four. Which I am sure you all know what four they are. I noticed that the most powerful one among you was knocked out. He should be waking very soon. Happy is very strong. Stronger than any of you could imagine. He could take on anything and anyone and win easily. Almost as easily as clapping. Now, his destined mate Carla, is also very strong. You are all strong, but Happy is the strongest among you all. He is the strongest Exceed alive. He could easily beat anyone. Especially if he unlocks his ability that no one but members of his family can have. Anyways, on to the point. Follow the arrow that is there. It will point you in the general direction of where two of the members of each Guild are held. Just find a castle. That is where they are. I will be waiting. Just know, I am always watching. Unless something happens between the two lovers._ Carla blushed a dark crimson red as she read that part. Lector and Frosch smirked and chuckled as they heard that. Carla shook her head 3 times to clear her mind of Impure thoughts and continued reading, " _Then I will not be able to watch. That would be disgusting if I watched. Anyways. Like I said. I am waiting. Sincerely, Your Foe. P.S. Happy will wake after this letter has been read."_ After Carla finished reading the letter, she felt Happy stir on her back. Happy woke up and slid off Carla's back. Lector and Frosch looked in awe. Lector said, "No way! As soon as the note was done being read, Happy actually awoke!" Carla saw out of the corner of her eye that more words were being etched onto the paper. It read, _"P.S.S. I told you didn't I?"_ Carla sighed and ripped the paper in half and turned to Happy. Happy was on his back and was slowly getting up. He saw Carla turn towards him and heard her thoughts. He gulped. Carla stomped over to Happy as close as she could. Carla yelled, "YOU STUPID TOMCAT! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOURSELF AS WELL?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU STUPID TOMCAT! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIED?! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW DEVASTATED I WOULD BE?! YOU STUPID TOMCAT! NEXT TIME, YOU PROTECT YOURSELF AS WELL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! WE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU! PROMISE ME!" Happy gulped in slight fear and mewed weakly, "A-Aye Sir." Carla took a breath to calm herself. She said, "Good." Happy thought, 'I-In what way does she need m-me?' Carla blushed at Happy's thoughts and decided to tease him. She thought back, 'In all ways Happy. Every single way. Take that as you will.' She smirked to herself. Happy blushed a dark crimson red. He thought back, 'A-Alright. S-So, you need me in that way as well don't you?' Carla looked down shyly and blushed a dark red. She thought back, 'B-Baka. B-But….' Carla was too shy to finish that sentence. Happy blushed even redder and shook his head. He thought back, 'Alright Carla. Maybe sometime soon. Or maybe when we get older. Who knows.' He remembered what Carla told him about the process when sometime before they grouped up with Lector and Frosch. Happy blushed even more. He thought to himself and hoped that Carla couldn't hear it, 'W-We technically could. I-If what she told me is true, our bodies immediately matured to be able to do those things once we admitted our feelings to each other.' Carla, who had heard his thoughts because he didn't block her off, blushed super red and thought to him, 'B-B-B-Baka. T-That is true! A-Anyways. Take a look around. See what our Magic combined did?' Happy blushed more and looked around. His jaw dropped as he mewed, "There is no way! Absolutely nothing is left from the Magic!" As Happy looked around, he literally saw nothing but ash and dust. Happy took a look at what Carla ripped in half and read it to himself. When he got to the part about always being watched unless something happens between Carla and himself, he blushed the darkest red in the world. He shook his head multiple times to clear them of Impure thoughts. Once he finished reading he looked to the sign. He nodded and mewed, "Alright! Listen up everyone! The note says we should follow the arrow! And that is exactly what we are going to do! Together, we will find our friends! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Everyone around him yelled, "AYE SIR!" Happy smirked to himself and his eyes seemed be made of fire. "THEN LET'S GO!" Happy jumped into the air and let his wings appear, which, no one noticed that he had 4 extra wings. The extras were translucent, but they did have a hint of orange. Carla, Frosch, and Lector followed suite. What none of them saw was that they were being followed. Happy took the lead and flew Northwest. Carla, Frosch, and Lector followed him. Carla flew to be right next to Happy. While Lector and Frosch flew to be on the left side of Happy.

 **Well. That was a long chapter. I am sorry I haven't been publishing much. School is taking it out of me. *smirks* Who or what do you think is following them? Let me know! I know the Chapter Title doesn't make much sense, but oh well. I hope you had fun reading this! I also hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I really do!**

 **Happy: Now, give Trenton some time to get the next chapter up! He told me that he promises to try and publish more often, instead of a 1 to 2 month period of no publishing for this story. Now, everyone have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Happy Meets an Old Foe and Fights the Foe Once again.

 **Happy: How was chapter 15? I know it was kind of boring, but the Author told me to tell you that this chapter will be much more action packed! Also, please note that the Author does not own Fairy Tail! The honor to own the rights belongs to Hiro Mashima only!**

As they flew, they looked below them. Everyone but Happy looked onwards after about 5 minutes. What no one realized was that they were still being followed. Happy saw movement in a bush and squinted his eyes to see what it was. Happy sighed with relief as he saw it was some wolves from the Pack he was the Alpha Male of. He took a closer look and saw Logan leading them. Happy smiled to himself and looked closer. He realized that the entire pack was following them. Happy muttered to himself, "Damn it. Aren't some of the Females Pregnant?" Happy raised his voice and mewed, "I see some movement below us! I want to check it out. Alone." Carla puffed her cheeks out and said, "You stupid Tomcat. I refuse to let you go alone. I am coming with!" Happy sighed and realized it was pointless to argue. He said, "Alright. Carla you can come with! Lector and Frosch! Keep flying. We will catch up later! I promise!" Lector nodded and mewed, "AYE SIR!" Lector motioned to Frosch to follow him. Frosch nodded. Lector took the lead and Frosch followed him. Happy smirked to himself and pulled Carla to him. Carla blushed a light. Happy kissed her deeply and full of Passion. Carla blushed a dark red and kissed Happy back deeply and with equal Passion. Happy smiled and said, "Been awhile since we kissed hasn't it?" Carla nodded, speechless from the kiss. Happy smiled and asked, "Remember our Wolf Friends?" Carla nodded, still speechless. She thought, forgetting that Happy can hear her thoughts, _God damn! He drives me crazy! He just makes me want him more and more in that way! I need to control myself! His kisses, Heavenly! His Love, Divine!_ Happy blushed as Carla's thoughts bombarded him. Carla just now remembered that Happy could hear her thoughts. She blushed a super dark red and hid her face with her tail. Happy looked down since he was speechless. He thought back _D-Damn. W-Wow. I-I am honored, I really am honored! Carla, your kisses are so much more then Heavenly! I can't describe them! Your love is so much more than Divine! Your love makes me stronger, more powerful, and keeps me going. I refuse to die! Not while you love me!_ Carla blushed a dark crimson red and looked down speechless. Happy regained his composure and said, "Well. Back to the topic on the wolves. The entire pack is following us!" Carla, who had regained her composure, asked, "Aren't some of the Females Pregnant?!" Happy nodded and said, "We have to go talk to them." Carla nodded. Happy started to dive towards the wolves and Carla followed suit. As they neared the ground, Happy pulled up to lessen his speed and let his wings vanish when he was still somewhat in a dive and still 10 feet in the air. He landed next to Logan and rolled to lessen impact. Logan slightly jumped in shock. Happy rolled to his feet. Carla landed next to Happy gently. Logan landed next to Happy. Logan bowed towards both Happy and Carla. Logan asked, "What may we help you with?" Happy meowed back, "I have to talk to you." Logan nodded in understanding. "Alright Alpha Male." Happy took a deep breath and whispered into Logan's ear, "Why the hell did you bring the Pregnant Females? And please. Just call me Happy." Logan whispered back, "It was not my decision. They wanted to come; regardless of the possible consequences. And why should I just call you Happy? No one had the strength to beat the previous Alpha Male. Sure, I know you used Magic, but over the years, from fights with Wizards and such, he became Immune to Magic." Happy sighed. Carla walked over and muttered something to Happy. Happy slowly looked over his back and saw one of the wolves approaching him. Logan looked at the wolf in awe. Happy turned around and walked towards the wolf as well. The wolf looked Happy dead in the eye. It took a breath. Happy looked the wolf over and could tell it was a Female. She said, "I-I wanted to thank you. Personally. The previous Alpha Male mainly targeted me when he tried to force himself on someone. Sure, I managed to fight him off all the time, but he hurt me more every time." Happy nodded in understanding. The Female continued, "Anyways. My name is Rose. And I thank you Alpha Male. For everything. The other Females and I promise, we will fight with you. Regardless of the consequences." Happy smiled and mewed, "You're welcome Rose, and I understand and respect why you all want to fight alongside me, regardless of your condition, but please do not fight if you are injured or Pregnant. Please. Sure, I understand that you all think you owe me big time, but you don't." Happy raised his voice so all the wolves could hear him. "IF YOU ARE INJURED OR PREGNANT, PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT! I WANT EVERYONE TO LIVE! ESPECIALLY THE UNBORN PUP'S! THEY ARE YOUR FUTURE! IF ANY OF YOU PREGNANT FEMALES DIE, THEN YOUR UNBORN PUPS DIE WITH YOU! DO NOT RISK THEIR LIVES JUST TO FULFILL A DEBT THAT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST! I AM HAPPY YOU ALL WANT TO HELP ME AND CARLA, BUT DO NOT PUT YOUR UNBORN PUPS LIVES AT RISK! AND TO THE INJURED THAT WANT TO HELP ME AND CARLA FIGHT, DON'T HELP! LET YOURSELVES HEAL! WHEN YOU ARE FULLY HEALED, YOU WILL BE OF MUCH MORE USE AND NOT AS EASY TO KILL! I DO NOT WANT ANYONE'S GRAVE RESTING ON MY CONSCIENCE!" All the wolves looked at him in awe and shock. Logan regained his composure and smiled as he said, "You heard the Alpha Male! Respect his wishes!" Carla smiled at Happy's speech, then heard something behind her. She quickly turned and looked in awe and shock. Happy heard Rose gulp in fear and he turned around and sighed as he saw the previous Alpha Male reincarnated. Happy said, "Didn't I kill you?!" The previous Alpha Male chuckled and said, "You did. But let's just say someone healed me. Sure, I was nothing but a pile of Ash and Dust. My name is Bramble. And your time has come." Happy took a breath and called upon his magic to give everyone but himself a Fire Shield. Happy's eyes sparked with fire and an orange glow appeared around Happy and his wings came out, but the strange thing is that he had four wings! Carla gasped in shock. She muttered, "N-No way. He has gained his 4 wings. I-It c-c-c-can't be! H-Happy u-unlocked something! T-The question is will he use it?" Happy smirked to himself and said to Bramble, "Bring it. I won't even use Magic. I will beat you fairly this time." Bramble growled in anger at Happy's cockiness. Bramble lunged at Happy. Happy smiled and jumped into the air. He landed on Bramble's back and back flipped off the side of it and landed near Bramble's hind leg. Bramble whirled around and locked eyes on Happy. He tried to jump onto Happy, but Happy punched Bramble right under the jaw. Bramble was sent flying into the air. Happy jumped into the air and kicked Bramble in the stomach. Bramble got sent flying into a tree and his back hit a tree. Happy sprinted towards Bramble. When Happy got near, Bramble kicked Happy in the gut with his hind legs. Bramble smiled evilly, clearly thinking he had won. What he saw amazed him. Happy was still on his feet. He was just sent skidding across the ground. His feet clearly left a line in the ground to show how far he skidded. The line was less than 2 feet long. Happy looked up with a smirk and the orange glow around his body intensified. Everyone, including Carla, except Bramble shied away from Happy. Logan looked at Happy in shock and awe. Happy mewed, "By the way. I lied. I will use Magic, but only when the time to SEND YOU TO HELL HAS COME! I HAVE HEARD THE STORIES ABOUT YOU. YOU PATHETIC CREATURE! TRYING TO FORCE YOURSELF ON THE FEMALES! JUST FOR THAT ALONE, YOU DERSERVE THE PAIN OF DTYING A MILLION TIMES OVER!" Bramble looked Happy dead in the eye. He said, "You did hear about that. Good. I enjoyed every last second of it! Sure, I was fought off almost all the time, but when I wasn't, I made her suffer from my monstrous…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Happy's orange glow around him intensified. Carla looked away knowing what would happen next. She muttered, "H-His magical Power! I-It's growing! N-No way! He clearly has the Flames of Emotion! Mixed with his Lost Magic, Hellfire, Bramble has no chance! Bramble is dead!" Happy walked towards Bramble menacingly. Bramble realized he went too far and gulped in fear. Happy was right in front of Bramble. Happy grabbed one of Bramble's legs and ripped it off. Blood gushed and squirted everywhere. Bramble roared in pain. Happy said so that only Bramble could hear, "You should be ashamed. I am only 7 years old. So stop talking. I doubt you are larger than 4 inches. Pathetic. I am probably as big as 4 inches now, but who cares about that. I don't. Besides." Happy smirked and continued, "I need to torture you for what you did. So. Just so you know, you will still feel pain from the leg." Happy chuckled to himself and broke Bramble's leg that he had ripped off. Bramble roared in pain. Blood was still gushing everywhere and was starting to cover Happy. Happy ripped all of Bramble's legs off, one by one, and broke them to cause more pain. Bramble was about to die when Happy decided to end it. He jumped to Bramble's neck and whispered into Bramble's ear, "Goodnight. You piece of shit. You hurt them. You shall die for your sins." Happy gripped each side of Bramble's neck and broke Bramble's neck, but Happy made sure not to kill him with that. Happy had now paralyzed Bramble. Bramble yowled from the pain. Happy smirked at his work and let a Fireball into his hand. From the start, his Fireball was the size of a boulder. He let it grow more and more until it was the size of a mountain. Happy was covered head to toe, including his tail, in Bramble's blood. He looked around and said loudly, "I AM SO SORRY YOU ALL HAD TO SEE THIS!" Happy looked down sadly and threw the fireball at Bramble's body. As soon as it hit Bramble, a large explosion resulted and Bramble screamed for forgiveness. Before long, Bramble's body was nothing but ash, and all of Bramble's blood had been burned off of Happy. Happy realized his vision was blurring. He fell to one knee and his left paw hit the ground, leaving a noticeable indent in it. He thought he heard something. It sounded like Carla screaming his name.  
 **Happy's POV:**

I could faintly hear something. The voice was so distant, but it sounded like Carla screaming my name. The voice was so distant so I could not tell entirely. I could barely see 2 inches in front of me because my vision was so blurry. I closed my eyes and fell forwards. Right before I hit the ground, I felt something catch me.

 **Normal POV:**

Carla rushed forwards as she saw Happy about to fall. She screamed, "HAPPY!" She barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. What she didn't realize was that all the wolves were inching towards Happy as well to make sure he was okay. Carla held Happy in her arms. She muttered to herself almost in tears, "Y-You s-s-s-s-stupid T-Tomcat! Y-You were exhausted the whole time weren't you?! Damn it Happy! You really are a true leader! Don't want anyone to worry about you, regardless of your Physical, Emotional, and Mental State! Only caring about the safety of your followers and such!"

 **With Lector and Frosch:**

Frosch heard something back in the direction they came from that sounded like an explosion. Frosch said, "Fro says Fro hears something! Back from where we came!" Lector stopped flying and turned around and nodded. Lector mewed, "Let's go! We have to check on them!" Frosch nodded and turned around and flew towards the noise. Lector followed him.

 **Back with Carla and Happy:**

Carla put Happy on her back and turned around. She looked in awe and shock as the all the wolves were near her. Logan walked forwards and said, "Well. Damn. I wasn't expecting that. Sure, Bramble deserved to pay for what he did, but damn. I didn't think Happy would punish him to that extent, and please don't tell Happy that I called him Happy instead of Alpha Male. He deserves to be called Alpha Male now. He did beat Bramble fairly this time until the end, but Bramble did deserve the banishment to Hell." Carla nodded and mewed, "We need to find a place for Happy to rest." Logan nodded and motioned for a Female wolf to come forward. As she got closer, Carla could tell it was the Female that was talking to Happy earlier. She could tell by the red and gray fur and the patches of white here and there. The Female got closer to Carla and said, "Hey. My name is Rose." Carla nodded and mewed, "A pleasure to meet you Rose. My name is Carla." Rose smiled and said, "Trust me. All of us know your mate's name and your name as well." Carla blushed at the word mate and said, "W-Well. F-Fair enough." Rose nodded and continued, "We have a place Happy can rest." Carla smiled appreciatively and said, "Thank you! Please, lead me there." Rose nodded and started to walk towards the Northwest. Carla followed her. She heard something behind her and Logan heard it as well. Logan growled as something approached Carla. Carla turned around and heard a gasp of fear. She sighed with relief as she saw Lector and Frosch. Carla said to Logan, "Calm down. They are friendly. Well. For the most part. That one," Carla pointed at Lector and continued, "used to try to get me to be with him." Lector blushed lightly and was grateful for his red fur that hid his blush very well. Lector meowed, "Yeah. Sorry about that Carla." Logan growled and said angrily, "You will call her Alpha Female." Carla sighed and giggled quietly to herself. Lector looked at Carla in awe. Carla said, "It is fine Logan. I prefer to be called Carla." Hearing this, Logan immediately stopped his growling and said, "Sorry Alpha F….. Sorry Carla." Carla smiled and said, "Thank you Logan." Logan nodded. Lector and Frosch approached Carla. Frosch realized someone was missing and asked, "W-Where is Happy?!" Lector and Carla looked at Frosch in shock and awe. Lector's jaw dropped. Frosch looked at them and also asked, "What is it?! What's wrong?! Do I have something on my face?" Lector regained his composure and said, "No. Nothing is on your face. You forgot to say Fro says or Fro asks." Frosch's jaw dropped and he said, "There is no way!" Carla smiled and said, "He isn't lying Frosch. Seems like finding your Magical Potential made you Mature. By the way, Happy is fine. He is on my back, but the idiot was exhausted in his fight. So after it, he fainted. Look over there." Carla pointed to the tree that Happy had knocked Bramble into. Lector and Frosch looked over and their jaws dropped. The area was covered in blood and the tree was badly burnt and still on fire. Lector said, "The tree is on fire!" Happy slid from Carla's back. Carla felt him slide off and she turned to catch him, but he was already gone. Happy, who was exhausted and could barely see because it was so blurry, ran to the tree. He said, clearly exhausted, "Thank you for saying that Lector. I can't risk starting a forest fire." Happy looked up, still barely able to see, and saw orange all around. He summoned his wings and flew upwards. "I started a forest fire. Great." Happy sighed and sucked up all the flames and swallowed them. Everyone looked at Happy in shock and awe. Happy flew down after all the flames were gone. Lector said, "N-No way! H-He can e-eat his own fire?! NO WAY! H-He is clearly not a Dragon Slayer from that, but the note said he could kill anything! C-Can he? I-Is that really true?!" Carla nodded and mewed, "Clearly it is. He beat the previous Alpha Male of this Pack without using Magic. He only used Magic to banish Bramble to Hell forever. Happy literally ripped off all of Bramble's limbs without using Magic." Lector looked at Happy with a new kind of respect. Frosch did as well. Happy took a breath to prevent himself from fainting with exhaustion, the thing is, he forgot Carla could feel all of his pain and such. Carla walked over to him. "That's it. You are exhausted! I can tell! I can feel that you are exhausted! You haven't slept for about 2 days!" Happy blushed lightly and mewed, "I am fine! Trust me. I-I can keep going!" Carla looked Happy in his eyes and thought, _Stop lying to yourself! You can barely stand! I am going to carry you! Whether you like it or not!_ Happy blushed and thought back to her, _I-I-I-I am fine! I-I promise!_ Carla took a breath and thought, _Sorry baby._ Happy blushed and listened to Carla's thoughts. Happy's entire body almost became red and he fainted at the end of Carla's thoughts. Carla looked down shyly and was almost as red as Happy. Carla picked Happy up and put him under her stomach and took to the air so it wasn't too weird. Lector and Frosch looked at Carla with awe. Frosch asked, "What did you do to him?!" Carla blushed redder then Happy did and mewed shyly, "N-Nothing." Lector looked at Carla and sighed as he mewed, "Alright. We understand. Can we continue on our journey now?" Carla nodded and was blushing as Happy's fur kept tickling her in places. Lector and Frosch took to the air with Carla. Carla said loudly enough so all the wolves could hear her, "PLEASE FOLLOW US! AND STAY SAFE!" All the wolves howled to let Carla know that they were going to follow her order. Carla smiled to herself and almost dropped Happy since his fur tickled her in a special place. Carla blushed mega red and prevented herself from moaning. She took a breath.

 **Well. That was interesting. Please, let me know what you think Carla thought to Happy to make him faint. And sorry for the little bit of lewdness at the end of the chapter. I am really sorry. I truly. If you don't like that type of stuff, please tell me, or if you do like it and want me to progress to more inappropriate things, tell me. Or if you just don't care, also tell me. Now. Chapter 17, Who knows what will happen next! Only me. And others. Now! THE FOUR EXCEEDS! GIVE ME AN OUTRO!  
Carla: Please. Let Trenton know how you all like the story so far.  
Happy: Give him time! School is kicking his ass right now!  
Lector: And as you all know, Reviews always help the Author know you like the story.  
Frosch: Reviews give him the Motivation to continue! So please, tell Trenton the things you like and don't like about the story! It gives him motivation and such!  
Happy: UNTIL NEXT TIME, EXCEEDS! WHAT DO WE SAY?! SAY IT LOUD AND PROUD!  
All the Exceeds: AYE SIR!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Exceeds Find Four Friends

 **Carla: Hey everyone! The possibly long awaited Chapter 17! Now, Trenton does not own Fairy Tail! That right is Hiro Mashima's only! Now, enjoy chapter 17!**

 **Me: Thank you Carla. I myself have gotten sick of saying that. Thank you for doing it for me.**

 **Carla: You're welcome Trenton. I can't believe Happy hasn't woken up yet from what I thought to him.**

 **Me: *chuckles and says sarcastically* I wonder why Carla. It isn't like I know what you thought to him.**

 **Carla: *Blushes* S-Shut it Trenton.**

 **Me: *starts laughing and almost falls over.* I know everything you thought to him. But the thing is, can anyone else take a guess?**

 **Carla: *puffs out her cheeks in anger* Probably.**

 **Me: *keeps laughing and says while laughing* Alright everyone. Enjoy Chapter 17. Tell me what you think. It honestly does help me and motivate me.**

Carla kept flying as Happy's fur kept tickling her in a special place and she had to keep preventing herself from moaning. Carla looked forwards and heard behind her. "I think I see a castle Carla." Carla turned her head to look at Lector. She asked, "Really?" Lector nodded and pointed in front of them. Carla and Frosch looked to where he was pointing and saw something dark and gloomy in the distance. Frosch asked, "Didn't the note say something about a castle." Carla's Precognition kicked in and she saw Happy in the Castle. Behind him was everyone, including Natsu, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. They had been taped up with some sort of Magic Tape that didn't let them use their Magic. Happy's eyes seemed to spark and flame. He had a bright orange aura around him. In front of him was someone she had never seen before. Carla's Precognition stopped and she shook her head to clear it. Frosch looked at her with concern in his eyes. He asked, "Are you okay Carla?" Carla took a breath and answered, "Yes, the note said something about a castle, and yes Frosch, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Frosch smiled and said, "Anytime." Carla nodded and kept flying towards the castle with Happy underneath her, and Lector and Frosch on either side of her.

 **At the castle:**

Lector and Frosch landed in front of the castle. Carla used her Air Magic to slow her descent so that she could land safely without waking Happy. Ever since Carla had her first Premonition of Happy, she tried to get more so she could see how strong Happy really was. Carla kept thinking about her Premonition she just got. Clearly, regardless of how hard she tried, she would not be able to stop it from happening, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. She looked at Happy, who she had gently set down on the ground to let him sleep, she sighed with relief as she saw that he wasn't awake. Lector mewed, "How are we going to get him inside the place without waking him?" Carla shook her head to show she did not know. She mewed, "We cannot leave him. We all might have to carry him unless he wakes." Frosch nodded and looked at the entrance of the Castle. He said, "The entrance is closed. No way in." Carla sighed and said, "Damn, we might have to wake Happy. None of us are strong enough to open the door. Unless you two secretly lift weights or something." Lector shook his head no. So did Frosch. Carla sighed and mewed, "Well damn." She walked over to Happy and gently shook him to wake him. Happy stirred and opened his eyes. He blushed as he saw Carla's face above his. He quickly glanced down. He mentally sighed with relief seeing that Carla was not on top of him. Carla blushed and smiled as she muttered to him, "You are so lucky Lector and Frosch are here. Otherwise things may have happened." Happy blushed while Carla giggled at her tease. Happy blushed more and gently caressed Carla's cheek. He smirked as he saw and felt Carla go silent. Carla was blushing a dark red. Happy smirked and said, "Guess I win this one. I can't believe you made me faint from what you thought to me!" Carla blushed even redder and kissed Happy quickly. Happy blushed and kissed her back gently. He slowly got up. Lector and Frosch ran over and smiled. Lector said, "Alright you two. God damn. Get a room. We all know you want to." Happy and Carla blushed super red. Happy punched Lector in the arm gently as he said, "S-Shut it Lector. T-That is mine and her secret i-if we want to!" Lector and Frosch fell over laughing. Happy got to his feet and asked Carla, "We are there aren't we?" Carla nodded yes, Happy looked at the door. It was wooden with Metal Bolts and such in it. Lector and Frosch finally stopped laughing and got to their feet as well. Lector mewed, "We need you to open the door man." Happy nodded and slowly walked over to the door, clearly still exhausted. He felt the door with his hand. He felt no Magic radiating from the door. He pushed on it slightly and nodded. He took a deep breath and tilted to his right and raised his left foot. Happy was basically sideways. He took another breath and kicked the door with all his night. The sound of something breaking was heard and the door flew off its hinges. Happy took a breath and put his foot down. Carla, Lector, and Frosch all looked at Happy shocked. Carla thought to herself hoping Happy was too busy to hear her thoughts, 'W-Wow. God damn. E-Even exhausted he is still super powerful. I-I do not know what I am feeling! I feel all warm and fuzzy and want something! What is this?!' Happy turned and walked back towards them. Carla shook her head and smiled. Lector and Frosch regained their composure and smiled as well. Happy nodded and mewed, "Alright everyone. Our friends are in there! We need to get them! Together, nothing will ever stop us! TOGETHER, WE CAN SAVE ALL OF OUR FRIENDS! WHO'S WITH ME?!" All the Exceeds except Happy yelled, "AYE SIR!" Happy nodded. Carla ran to his side. Lector and Frosch did so as well. Lector was on the left side of Happy, while Frosch was on the right side of Happy. Carla was close enough to Happy that their fur brushed against one another. Happy smiled and so did Carla. They all ran into the castle.

 **Inside the Castle:**

Everyone ran into the Castle. Their steps made noise as they all ran. Happy looked up as he ran and realized how dark it was inside it. Happy summoned a Fireball in his hands so they could see. As the Fireball lit the area around them, they saw 4 people that seemed to be tied up. Carla gulped silently to herself as she remembered her Premonition. Happy looked to his sides and nodded. Everyone nodded back to him and they all started running towards the people who were tied up. As they approached, they felt the ground shake beneath their feet. Happy muttered to himself, "Ah shit." He used his Magic to put a Fire Shield around everyone, including the ones who were tied up, but himself. Happy threw the Fireball at the wall in front of him. He gulped as the Fireball flew past something. The light of the Fireball was just enough so that Happy could see what it was. The creature was something so hideous, so large, so giant, that he could not describe it. He took a breath. He looked behind him to make sure everyone was behind him safely. He smiled weakly as he saw everyone was behind him. His eyes wandered and he gasped. He saw Natsu's face. Just seeing Natsu's face filled Happy with strength and determination. Happy stood up straight. Carla gulped in fear as she felt Happy's emotions, heard his thoughts, and felt the massive increase in his Magical Power. Happy felt something within him stir. He walked towards the monstrous creature. With each step Happy took, the ground shook and seemed to tremble from his Magical Power. Carla looked at the creature. She muttered, "A-A troll?! N-No way!" Lector and Frosch looked at the troll and shook their heads to clear them. They got up to go and help Happy. Happy turned around and shook his head no. Lector and Frosch, who were hesitant to let Happy fight it alone, sighed in defeat and nodded. Carla said to them, "He will be fine. Trust me." Lector and Frosch nodded and Lector said, "I hope you're right." Carla muttered to herself, "I hope I am too."

Happy walked closer to the creature and took a breath. Happy yelled so the creature could hear him, "MY GOD! YOU ARE SO FUCKING UGLY! NO WONDER YOU ARE HERE ALONE! I BET YOUR MOTHER ABANDONED YOU! ANYWAYS, THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!" As Happy yelled, the creature reared back its fist. All of a sudden, Happy's body burst into flames and his 6 wings came out. Carla looked at him in shock. Happy's wings were literally on fire, and he had six wings! The troll roared and punched Happy. Happy was sent skidding across the ground. He landed heavily on his back but got up immediately. Happy rushed forwards and flew into the sky. The flames around Happy's body became a significant white color. Natsu, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue all looked at Happy in awe and shock. Frosch said to the tied up DragonSlayer's, "We are here to rescue you guys. Let Happy deal with the Troll alone." Sting and Rogue turned their head to look at Frosch with their jaws dropped, well, dropped as much as they could since their mouths were gagged. Frosch chuckled lightly and said, "I know. Amazing isn't it? I didn't say Fro says. We can talk about that later. Just, watch Happy." Sting and Rogue nodded and turned their heads back towards Happy. Happy was still in the air dodging everything the Troll did to try to hurt him. Happy ignited his paws so that they were covered with fire. Happy flew at the troll and reared his fist back, and punched towards the troll's face. The troll punched towards Happy's hand, clearly expecting to send Happy flying again and to break his fist, but Happy didn't move at all. As their fists made contact, flames shot around the troll's arm. It was a war to see who could move the other's fist. Happy moved the troll's fist a little. Happy took a breath and thought, somehow managing to block Carla from his thoughts, 'I do not think I can win. I may be the strongest in the group, but this troll could easily crush me. I think.' Happy shook his head and pushed the troll's fist forwards even more. Happy roared and all of a sudden, he started changing, he became larger, his muscles became much more defined, he became taller, he got abs, etc. Basically, he looked like a blue version of Pantherlily when Pantherlily was in his battle form, but much more powerful. Happy took a deep breath and flames spread across his body.

Natsu looked at Happy in shock in awe. He shook his head and tried to struggle against the ropes. Carla walked in front of him and shook her head no. She said, a little too loudly, "Happy can deal with the creature by himself. Have faith." The troll heard Carla speak and turned its head towards Carla and where everyone was. Happy noticed and muttered, "Ah shit." Happy withdrew from the battle between the fists and flew down towards Carla, Lector, Frosch, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, and Natsu. The troll raised its foot and stomped down on them. Happy had managed to make it there in time and caught the foot. He yelled, "TAKE THEM AND RUN! I GOT THIS!" Carla yelled back, "I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU HAPPY YOU KNOW THIS!" Happy sighed and reared his fist back and punched the troll's foot and made the troll stumble backwards. Happy yelled, "AS YOUR LEADER, I DEMAND YOU ALL TO LEAVE! PLEASE! I REFUSE TO LET THIS BASTARD BEAT ME! LEAVE!" Carla sighed and said, "Alright Happy. If you do not come back, I will never forgive you." Happy smiled and mewed, "I will always come back. Even if something manages to kill me, I will find a way to come back. Even if I have to dig my way out of Hell, I will always come back to you Carla. I promise." Carla blushed and smiled as she said, "That is all I wanted to hear." Happy smiled back and mewed hastily, "Now please leave! I do not want any of you to get hurt!" Carla nodded and turned around with hesitation. Happy watched her run away and turned his head back to the Troll, which had managed to regain its balance. Happy took a breath and muttered, "Battle time."

 **With the rest of the crew:**

Lector watched Carla run out of the castle, her eyes watering. Frosch walked over to her and patted her back as he mewed, "It's fine Carla. He will be just fine, you know this." Carla mewed, "I-I know, but I can't help but worry. H-He is my mate after all." Lector looked shocked and mewed, "You two did it?!" Carla blushed a dark crimson red and said, "N-N-N-N-N-No! W-W-We h-haven't!" She thought something to herself and blushed even more at what she thought. Lector chuckled and said, "I know you two haven't. We would've heard it. More like we would've heard you since it would be your first. Anyways. We can only cheer on Happy from here." All of a sudden, the ground shook. Lector looked behind him and muttered, "Not now! Damn Vulcans!" Carla looked at the Vulcans and shook her head to clear it. She started to run to the tied up DragonSlayers. The thing is, Frosch beat her to it. Frosch sprinted to them and let his claws appear. He cut the ropes that held the DragonSlayers; all in one motion. The ropes fell and the DragonSlayers got up. Natsu turned to run into the Castle to help Happy. A large Vulcan got in his way. Natsu reared his fist back and yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu's fists ignited in white flames and he punched the Vulcan in the chest. An audible _Crack_ was heard as the Vulcan's ribs broke. The Vulcan fell to one knee while Natsu punched it under the chin and sent it flying. It flew into a tree and the tree broke in half from the force of it hitting the tree. Natsu sprinted towards the Castle. Carla sighed with sadness and summoned a wind barrier to prevent Natsu from entering the Castle. She yelled, "YOU BAKA! DO YOU NOT THINK I WANT TO HELP HIM TOO?! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS?! LETTING HIM FIGHT BY HIMSELF?! IT HURTS ME! GET BACK HERE AND HELP US! HAPPY WILL BE FINE! TRUST ME!" Natsu turned back around and looked shocked. All of the DragonSlayers looked shocked at Carla's announcement. All of them thought the same thing 'Is she admitting her feelings for him?!'They all shook their heads and Lector said, "Now! Together, let's defeat these Vulcans for when Happy gets back! LET'S DO THIS!" Everyone nodded and started to fight the Vulcans.

 **Back with Happy and the Troll:**

The troll turned its head as it heard something coming from outside. It started to run towards the door. Happy summoned a large fireball in his hand and threw it at the troll. The fireball hit the troll's arm and a large explosion was heard as it made contact. The troll turned back to Happy, clearly angry. Happy took a deep breath and took to the sky once more as the troll walked towards Happy. The castle shook every time it walked. Happy took another breath and let his Magical Power grow and build. Happy's muscles, since he was still in his battle form, bunched in anticipation. The troll took a swing at Happy and Happy let his wings vanish and he dropped. He let his wings reappear and he flew up to the troll's face. Happy punched the troll's nose and blood spurted from it as Happy's fist first made contact. The troll stumbled backwards, flailing its arms. The troll's left arm hit Happy and Happy was sent flying into a wall. Happy's wings wavered and became transparent for a split second. Happy shook his head and his wings became a dark orange color. Happy pushed off the wall with his feet. Happy yelled, "HELLFIRE SECRET ART! SCARLET EXPLOSION!" Happy's hands glowed bright red and a large red ball appeared in each of his hands. He clapped them together, and the two red balls combined and the resulting red ball was sent flying towards the troll. It made contact with the troll's chest and the red ball collapsed on itself and expanded immediately. A large Explosion was heard and shook the castle.

 **Back with the rest of the crew:**

Everyone heard the Explosion. They all looked at the castle and saw it shake. Carla gulped in fear and winced in pain as she felt like she was launched into a wall. She fell to her knees for a split second. Wendy turned around and saw her fall to her knees. Wendy ran over to her screaming, "CARLA!" Everyone looked at Carla. Carla shook her head to clear it of pain. She thought _Happy just got hit._ Carla took a breath and stood up. She said, "I am fine everyone. Just some random pain! Everyone keep fighting the Vulcans!" Wendy shook her head and healed Carla just in case it wasn't just random pain. Carla nodded her thanks and Wendy smiled and turned to get back to fighting. All of a sudden, the sound of a thousand cannons firing was heard and they all looked at the castle and watched it shake. Carla looked at the castle in fear for Happy's safety. Natsu, Sting, and Rogue yelled at once, "EVERYONE! KEEP FIGHTING THE VULCANS!" Everyone nodded and continued fighting.

 **Back in the castle with Happy and the Troll:**

Happy summoned Fireballs in his hands and threw them at the troll. The troll yowled in pain. Happy took a deep breath and yelled, "HELLFIRE SECRET ART! FIRE OF THE SOULS OF THE DAMNED!" Happy's body ignited in flames and Happy was launched forwards by an unseen force and Happy's fists were covered in some sort of unearthly flame. He let his fist move in front of him and was launched through the troll's left arm. The troll's left arm was immediately set aflame. The weird thing was that the troll's arm had no hole in it, and if Happy looked close enough, he could see flames in the shapes of Souls walking across the troll's left arm. Happy took a breath and breathed fire onto the troll's neck. The troll yelled in pain and Happy looked at the troll's left arm. There was nothing left. It was nothing but a pile of ash on the ground below him. Happy's Magical Power was dwindling and he could feel it. Happy took a deep breath to relax himself. The troll turned around and took a swing with its right arm. Happy, who was still looking at the pile of ash which used to be the troll's left arm, was hit and knocked 50 feet across the castle into a wall. He felt another pain, which felt like something stabbing him. He looked at his right arm, and saw something metal sticking through it. Blood made a stream down Happy's arm, and off of his fist to the ground. Happy had to hold back a scream of pain.

 **Back with the rest of the crew:**

Carla, who was fighting the last Vulcan, felt a sharp pain in her back and on her arm. She closed one eye, a clear sign of pain, and fought back a scream. She backed away, clearly in a large amount of pain, from the Vulcan. Wendy saw this and rushed over to her. Sting and Rogue nodded to one another and rushed towards the Vulcan. Rogue yelled, "GET CARLA AWAY FROM HERE! WE CAN HANDLE THE VULCAN!" Wendy, who was almost in tears, nodded and picked Carla up and ran away towards Natsu. Natsu's eyes seemed to spark, much like Happy's did when Happy was angry, but not as much of a spark as Happy's. Sting and Rogue threw the Vulcan behind them, not knowing that was where Natsu was. Natsu picked the Vulcan up by himself, and threw it into a tree, back first. An audible _SNAP!_ Was heard as the Vulcan's back broke. Natsu walked over and said menacingly, "Don't you ever hurt my best friend's love interest. " Natsu smiled evilly. The Vulcan gulped in fear. Natsu grabbed the Vulcan's head and said menacingly, "Understand? Tell all of your friends in when you get back to them." The Vulcan growled in an attempt to intimidate Natsu. Natsu chuckled and twisted the Vulcan's head sharply to the right. The Vulcan twitched as its neck snapped. Natsu picked the dead Vulcan up and burned it until there was nothing left. Natsu took a breath and shook his head to clear it of guilt of killing the Vulcan. Natsu turned around and said, "I am sorry you all had to see me kill the Vulcan." Everyone said, "It's fine. We promise." Natsu smiled with relief. He walked over to Carla and Wendy and asked, "Are you okay Carla?" Carla nodded and said, "I have to tell you something Natsu. Alone." She looked at Wendy when she said this. Wendy sighed and muttered, "Fine." Carla mewed, "Thank you Wendy." Wendy nodded and said, "You're welcome." Carla got up and walked towards the Castle, motioning for Natsu to follow her. Natsu nodded and walked towards Carla. Carla stopped walking at the draw bridge and summoned her wings using her Aera magic. She flew up to Natsu's ear and whispered, "The reason I was feeling is pain because Happy felt that pain. Happy and I are mates and we have the Mark of Mates. The Mark allows us to feel each other's pain and hear each other's thoughts. Happy and I are supposed to be mates. It was pre-determined by something. I am really glad though." Carla finishes with a smile. Natsu nodded his understanding than gasped. "S-So Happy got hurt?" Carla nodded sadly and mewed, "He was stabbed by something. Right now, he may be bleeding out, but I would know if he was. For I would feel the blood loss and all." Natsu nodded in understanding and said, "Well. Shall we get back to the others?" Carla nodded and flew back to Wendy with Natsu behind her. Carla lightly groaned in pain as she felt like she was being pinned.

 **Well. Why is Carla feeling pain at the end? No one knows but me. As always, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 17. See you in the Next Chapter! EXCEEDS! GIVE ME AN OUTRO!**

 **Carla: *wincing in pain* God damn! I feel like I am being pinned! What the fuck Trenton?!**

 **Me: *chuckles* Sorry. I have to add suspense. Forgive me Carla.**

 **Carla: *growls angrily* If you kill Happy, I will fucking hunt you down and murder you.**

 **Me: *gulps in mock fear* He won't die! *decides to tease* Yet.**

 **Carla: *her Magical Power grows immensely* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TRENTON?!**

 **Me: *gulps in actual fear* NOTHING! HAPPY IS FINE!**

 **Lector: Well, while Trenton runs for his fucking life. Frosch! OUTRO HIM!**

 **Frosch: *nods and mews* Trenton is doing his best to post more. He even stopped his other story for this one. To many perverts wanting a Lemon between Issei Hyoduo and Raynere. Only after one chapter. *starts chuckling* Anyways. Please, excuse any grammar mistakes. Well. Goodbye for now! And as always! We hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 of The Search for Fairy Tail

Chapter 18: Something Happens Between the 2 Lovers, and No one Knows what.

 **Me: *is still running from Carla's wrath.***

 **Lector: *sighs and laughs as Trenton runs***

 **Frosch: *sighs and mews* Trenton does not own Fairy Tail! That honor is Hiro Mashima's only!**

 **Me: *runs past Frosch as I say* Thank you for saying that for me Frosch! *keeps running and thanks the Ancestors I am used to so much running because of track***

 **Lector: *still laughing* Anyways. We all hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Carla: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE TRENTON! YOU AND I NEED TO TALK! I PROMISE NOT TO HURT YOU! MUCH!**

 **Me: *runs faster* HELP ME!**

Happy tried to fight against the troll's strength as the troll tried to pin him against the wall. Happy's strength failed him thanks to the fact that he basically got stabbed all the way through his arm from something metal on the wall. As the troll pinned Happy against the wall, the metal object went further through Happy's arm. Happy's blood flowed from the wound and started pooling out of his arm once again. Happy roared in pain and reared his left arm back and hit the troll in the chest. An audible _Crack_ was heard as one of the troll's ribs broke. The troll was knocked backwards enough for Happy to increase his body heat massively. The metal object in Happy's arm started to melt. Happy put his feet on the wall behind him and pushed outwards. Happy was sent into the air with nothing holding him up as the molten metal slid out of Happy's arm cleanly, it instantly cauterized his wound. Happy let his wings appear. He had his normal 4 wings now, but they all glowed a dark orange. Happy yelled, "HELLFIRE SECRET ART! LUCIFER'S SWORD!" A large sword made of Pure Red Flames appeared in Happy's hand. Happy smirked to himself and flew at the troll's stomach. Happy held the sword horizontally and swung it backwards. As Happy neared the troll, he swung the sword at the troll's stomach. As the sword cut the troll's stomach cleanly, blood spurted from the wound. Happy yelled, "OPEN WIDE YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" The troll, who was in severe pain, roared in agony. Happy flew towards the troll's mouth as he summoned a golden ball of fire. He threw the ball of Golden Flame into the troll's mouth and flew downwards to the ground. He started to walk out of the castle as a large explosion resulted. Blood started to rain down on Happy as he walked away, not looking at the explosion. The ground shook as the troll's knees hit the ground. Happy knew what was left of the troll. Nothing but its lower half. Blood still rained down as Happy kicked the door open that lead to the outside world.

Carla heard the sound of a door being kicked open. She immediately turned and immediately blushed as she saw a large Blue cat-like Humanoid walk out of the castle. Then she noticed that the cat-like humanoid was covered in blood. Happy's thoughts flooded her mind. She blushed and felt a horrible pain and fell to her knees. Happy rushed forwards to her. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Lector, and Frosch all ran to stop Happy from getting to her. Natsu, who looked like he was on the verge of tears said, "W-Who are you?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HAPPY?!" Happy took a breath and let his Magical Power flow out of him as he shrunk to his normal size. Happy mewed, "Right here buddy." Everyone looked at Happy in shock. Well, everyone except Carla, because Carla knew it was Happy as soon as his thoughts bombarded her mind. Happy fell to his knees as his wound from the metal reopened. Natsu rushed forwards and caught Happy before Happy fell face first to the ground. Happy's face contorted with pain as he mewed, "G-God damn it! I thought I cauterized that when I melted the metal that stabbed me there!" Wendy rushed over to Happy. Carla, who had just managed to get off of her knees from the pain she was feeling, also rushed forwards to Happy as her eyes watered. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she said, "YOU STUPID TOMCAT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT IT ALONE! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW DEVASTATED WE WOULD ALL BE IF YOU DIED?! HOW DEVASTATED I WOULD BE?!" Happy blushed at Carla's words and mewed, "Calm down. Please. I am sorry, but I had to fight it alone. I am the leader after all aren't I? I refuse to have anyone's coffin resting on my mind!" Lector said, "That is true. Happy is our leader." He was about to say something else, when Carla turned and gave Lector a look that clearly meant he should stop while he was ahead, or else risk getting severally hurt by Carla. Carla turned to look at Happy after she made Lector shut up. Happy knew he had to do something to prevent Carla from doing something that could result in hurting anyone. Happy took a deep breath and wiped the troll's blood off his face. Carla looked at Happy, about to say something, when Happy gently grabbed Carla's hand and pulled her to him. Carla blushed a crimson red, which because of her white fur, was clearly seen. Carla's heart raced at Happy's touch. Happy leaned forwards and gently kissed Carla. Everyone but Lector and Frosch, looked at the kissing couple in awe and shock. Carla started to kiss Happy back, while all of this was happening, Natsu regained his composure before anyone else. Natsu smiled and yelled, "THAT A BOY HAPPY! YOU GET HER! GET HER TIGER!" Sting and Rogue also regained their composure. Sting said, "Well damn. I kind of had a feeling Carla liked Happy." Rogue chuckled and said, "Get a room you two!" Carla and Happy kept kissing. Carla's thoughts were racing almost as fast as her heart was. One thought was taking over the rest. That thought was, 'I need more.' Happy blushed as he heard that thought. Happy thought back, 'Eventually. That more will happen. I do not know when, but it will happen sometime. I promise. You are not the only one fighting to control yourself. I can promise you that as well.' Carla's heart raced faster at the thought she heard from Happy. Wendy finally regained her composure. Wendy said, "W-Well. Okay than. Um." Happy gently pulled away from the kiss after about 20 more seconds. Both Happy's and Carla's hearts were racing. All of a sudden, a bright orange glow appeared around Carla, and a bright white glow appeared around Happy. Everyone but Carla and Happy had to look away before they went blind. Happy and Carla both felt a sudden burst of warmth. After about 1 minute, the brightness went away. Carla's body no longer had an orange glow around it, and Happy's body no longer had a white glow around. Everyone looked at Happy and Carla in shock in awe. Wendy shook her head and asked, "What just happened?!" Carla and Happy looked at each other and said at the same time, "I have no clue. It just happened." Natsu looked at Happy and gasped as he said, "There is a mark. On your Neck Happy." Happy immediately blushed a dark red and looked down shyly. He thought to Carla, 'I thought the Mark was hidden!' Wendy looked at Carla and gasped as she said, "C-Carla. What is that on your neck?!" Carla blushed a dark crimson red and looked at Happy. She thought to Happy, 'I thought it was!' Carla remembered something she read and blushed the darkest red in the world. She thought to Happy, 'U-Um. Happy. I think I know what happened. The Mark only becomes visible to other people when something drastic happens. We clearly did not mate. That much I am certain of. It must've been our kiss.' Happy thought back to her, 'How is our kiss going to have a long-lasting and strong effect?' Carla thought back to him, 'No clue. I guess we will have to find out.' Happy nodded as Carla said, "Natsu. I already told you what the mark is." Natsu said, "Oh. That. I thought it was hidden." Happy said, "It usually is, but it becomes visible when something drastic happens. Carla and I think that our kiss caused the Mark to become visible." Wendy chimed in, "What Mark?! What do you guys mean by a Mark?!" Sting and Rogue nodded their agreement. Carla and Happy blushed dark red. Carla said, "I told Natsu. It is only fair if you tell Wendy, Happy." Happy nodded and said, "True. Now Wendy. Listen carefully." Wendy nodded and waited. Happy took a breath and said, "We are talking about the Mark of Mates, Wendy. The Mark only occurs when 2 Exceeds, who are perfect for one another, confess their feelings to each other. The Mark allows the two Lovers, which is Carla and I at this moment since we are not true mates until something happens, to be able to read each other's thoughts, feel each other's pain, etc. Which is why Carla felt pain while I was fighting the troll. The marking happens the night when the 2 Exceeds confess to each other. That night, something propels both of them to want to sleep with the other. When they are both sleeping, they wake in the middle of the night, and bite each other's neck while they are both flowing with some sort of Magical Power that allows the Mark to stay forever. Then, when they wake, they both do not remember what happened during the night when they were Marking the other." Wendy nodded in understanding. Carla said, "So. Now that everyone knows that Happy and I are basically Mates." Both Happy and Carla blush at the word Mates. Carla took a breath to calm her blush and continued, "That means everyone knows that Happy and I confessed to each other." Everyone nodded. Happy mewed, "Well. I do love Carla." Carla smiled and said, "I do love Happy. Honestly, it has been awhile since I was this happy. Though, the idiot thinks he can take everything on by himself!" Happy laughed quietly to himself. Sting chimed in, "Well, he most certainly can take care of himself. He is still alive after fighting the troll, and all that happened to Happy was that he was stabbed." Carla sighed and had to agree with them. Happy was just fine. Wendy said, "Well. Thank you for finding and rescuing us Carla, Happy, Frosch, and Lector." The rest of the Dragonslayer's said, "Yeah. Thank you guys and girl." All four exceeds said, "No problem. Anytime." Frosch said, "Now. Is everyone okay? Besides Happy of course, since I am sure, regardless of the state he is in, he will always say he is fine." Happy chuckled and said, "You're damn right Frosch." Carla rolled her eyes. Natsu laughed and said, "I am sure we are all fine." Sting and Rogue nodded. Happy mewed, "Well. Let's get going shall we! No more flying! Since I am sure none of us can carry our friends for much longer than 30 minutes. We may all be strong, but none of us can carry them all day." Lector looked up at the sky and realized it was almost nightfall. Lector said, "Well. I am amazed. It is almost nightfall finally." Happy nodded. Frosch's ears twitched and he turned around extremely fast. The bushes where he was looking parted. Frosch sighed with relief as he saw some wolves step forwards. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy turned their heads to look at the wolves and got ready to fight. Happy turned around and looked at the wolves and smiled. He said, "Welcome. Still following us clearly." A wolf walked forwards and bowed. Happy looked the wolf over and saw that the wolf mainly had brown and black fur with splashes of gray and white. Happy could tell it was male from the way it walked. The wolf said, "My name is Tatoumi." Happy smiled and said, "Welcome Tatoumi. Where is Logan?" Tatoumi said, "At the camp with the injured and pregnant." Happy nodded in understanding. The Dragonslayer's looked at the wolves in awe. Wendy shook her head to regain her composure and asked, "It can talk?" Tatoumi chuckled and said, "Yeah. All of us can talk, but some are much shyer than others. Mainly the females are the ones too shy to talk. They became shy from the last Alpha Male. He was nothing but a piece of shit." Happy's eyes sparked as he remembered Bramble and Happy's body glowed bright orange. Natsu looked at Happy and walked to his side. Natsu whispered, "What's wrong little buddy?" Happy took a deep breath and said, "Bramble. Just hearing the name pisses me off. Bramble was nothing. He was scum of the Earth." Happy told everyone what Bramble did to the Females. After he was done, everyone was pissed, even innocent little Wendy. Wendy said, "WHAT?! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE!" Everyone looked shocked at Wendy's outburst. Carla walked to Wendy's side and said, "No need to worry. Bramble can no longer hurt anyone." Tatoumi said, "Yeah. The current Alpha Male made sure of that." Rogue asked, "Who is the current Alpha Male?" Tatoumi opened his mouth to say something, but Happy interrupted him as Happy mewed, "I am." Natsu looked at Happy in shock. Sting asked, "Who is the Alpha Female than?" Carla spoke this time. She said, "I am. The old Alpha Female stepped down once Happy took care of Bramble the first time. I am grateful she did. I refuse to let anyone, but myself, touch Happy in…" Carla blushed dark red and looked down shyly. Happy blushed a crimson red and smiled. Everyone, but Carla and Happy, laughed a little. Happy said, "Alright everyone. We have to move out! We need to find the rest of our friends!" The Exceeds yelled, "AYE SIR!" The Dragonslayer's heard this and laughed. Natsu asked, "Isn't that what Happy says?" Lector answered, "Yes, but he is our leader. He has all the traits and qualities a Leader should have. So, we listen to him." Natsu nodded in understanding and said to Happy, "AYE SIR!" Happy couldn't help it. Happy started laughing. Natsu asked, "What is so funny Happy?!" Happy said as he laughed, "I… I never… I never expected to hear you say Aye Sir, Natsu." Natsu said, "Well. You are the leader, so I have to listen to you. Also, when did you get Fire Magic?!" Happy took a breath and told everyone the story of what happened to the Guild Hall when Happy read the note. Well, everything he could remember, since he basically died for about 2-7 minutes afterwards. Everyone but the Exceeds looked at Happy in shock. Natsu said, "You do realize Makorov is going to be pissed if he finds out." Happy nodded and mewed, "That is why, I plan to rebuild the guild hall." Wendy and Natsu nodded in understanding. Wendy said, "That is a very mature thing Happy. What happened to the childish Happy we all know and love?" Happy chuckled, "He is still here, but I had to mature extremely fast once I found out Fairy Tail was kidnapped. I also matured for other reasons." Carla nodded and mewed, "Sure, I miss the childish Happy sometimes too, but Happy matured for multiple reasons." Everyone nodded in understanding. Happy mewed, "Well. Let's get going! Time is of the essence!" Everyone yelled, "AYE SIR!" Happy smiled and walked towards the Northeast.

 **In a Dark Castle, A raspy voice speaks:**

"I am impressed. He managed to take the troll out by himself and he awakened the power switch. Which only happens once in a thousand years. The power switch only works with the perfect Exceed couple and mates. The 2 now have each other's powers along with their own. The prophecy is true." The voice says. The owner of the voice turned around and saw someone walk in. The person who walked in wore nothing but black. The owner of the voice said, "Welcome! How are you doing Zeref?" Zeref said, "I am doing well. Thank you for asking Fateweaver." Fateweaver smiled an almost toothless smile as he said, "They are proceeding well. Send another sign to point them in the direction Zeref." Zeref bowed and said, "As you wish Fateweaver." Fateweaver nodded and said, "Thank you. And send a more powerful creature to guard the next guild members. They all need to become more powerful, if they are to come rescue their remaining friend when there are just the Guild Masters left to rescue." Zeref said, "I agree. Every time they rescue some people, send more powerful creatures to guard the next people who they will rescue. Eventually, they will face off with Acnologia, and then you, Zeref, and then finally me. We must get them ready for the battle, which will result in either the world as we know it being destroyed, or the world being saved. They must be ready, or the world as we know it, will no longer exist." Zeref bowed and said, "Okay Fateweaver. So, we really are not the bad guys here are we?" Fateweaver nodded as he said, "We are not. We may seem like it, but we have to prepare them. We will only be the bad guys if one of them dies, and their immortality does not kick in." Zeref nodded and turned to leave. Fateweaver said, "Oh, and Zeref." Zeref turned to look at Fateweaver. Fateweaver continued, "Hellhounds this time. A bunch of them." Zeref nodded and turned back around and walked out. Once Fateweaver was alone, he muttered, "I gave them all immortality with all of my Magical Power. We need them alive, or the world will be destroyed. I just hope Happy or Carla will not be the first one to have their immortality kick in. Because if one dies, the other will go into a bloodlust rage. Or if something happens to the other or is about to happen, the other will not fall, until everyone that was going to do what was going to happen to the other, was bleeding out on the ground. So, as an example, if people try to take Carla, in that way forcibly, Happy will not fall, even if he is stabbed through the heart, and he will rip the heart out of the one who tried the hardest to take Carla in that way. No matter what, Happy must be the one to take Carla." Fateweaver sighed and turned back around to the pool of water and used scrying magic to see Happy and his friends.

 **Me: Well. That was interesting. Once again, sorry about all the hints at lewd things. But no one yelled at me about the hints before. So, more hints! I know I could've ended it a while ago, but I had to put the rest in so you could all lead on. I know this chapter is shorter than the rest I have published recently, and I apologize, but I had to do this chapter fast. Also, how about the end this chapter though? I am curious if any of you thought that Zeref and Acnologia were going to be in here. Please, let me know if you did.**

 **Carla: TRENTON! GET OVER HERE!**

 **Me: *Sighs and walks over to Carla* Yes?**

 **Carla: YOU WILL NOT KILL HAPPY!**

 **Me: *Facepalms* I won't. I promise. Besides, he would just come back anyways.**

 **Carla: *her jaw drops and she looks at me curiously* W-What do you mean he would just come back anyways?**

 **Me: *sighs* Ah shit. I let that one slip. You will find out. If Happy does fall in combat.**

 **Carla: *eyes me suspiciously***

 **Me: *looks away shyly and sighs once more* DRAGONSLAYERS! GIVE ME AN OUTRO!**

 **Sting: *nods* Well, let Trenton know what you thought about this chapter! Be it good or bad!**

 **Wendy: *says shyly* P-Please. Let Trenton-san know what you think! He wants to know what you guys and girls think about his story so far. Please, give him some tips!**

 **Rogue: And, while we are on the topic, Trenton is grateful all of you read his story. He likes knowing people like his writing style and all that. But please, do not be scared to give bad reviews. If something is wrong, and you do not like it, please, tell him in a review, or vice versa. If you do like the way the story is going, let him know as well!**

 **Natsu: And to finish this off, please, do not be scared to PM Trenton! If you are too shy, or have some very hateful things to say to him and are scared to say them in a review, PM Trenton! He will not be mad! He will understand! He loves all the support this story gets, but sadly, he is a little worried people are just trying to be nice. Please, do not be scared to leave a bad review if things are bad. Until next time.**

 **Me: WHAT DO WE SAY?!**

 **Everyone including me: AYE SIR!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Carla: Guess who's back back back?**

 **Happy: Back again again again.**

 **Sting: HappytheExceed16's back back back. Tell a friend friend friend.**

 **That's right Ladies and Gentlemen! I AM BACK! WHO MISSED ME?! And I don't know what Natsu calls his move when he just goes on a punching spree and says, "This is for Gray, Erza, etc." I am calling it White Lotus. Deal with it.**

Chapter 19: The Dragonslayers' unleash Dragonforce

Fateweaver watched Happy and his group walk towards their destination and sighed. Fateweaver thought, 'All the Dragonslayer's need to be able to activate their Dragonforce whenever they want, without the use of other substances, if Happy and Carla are not to fall in battle and if they are to beath the final boss which is me.' Fateweaver got an idea and chuckled. Fateweaver turned around and smiled.

 **Back with Happy and his group:**

Everyone followed Happy as he walked to the Northeast to continue their adventure. Carla walked faster to catch up the Happy so she could be closer to him. Happy looked over at her and smiled and gently took her hand. Carla blushed and smiled. Natsu looked at Happy and Carla and chuckled to himself as he thought, 'Happy finally got the girl! Good for him! I did make a promise. I have to get my girl now.' Frosch and Lector walked alongside their Dragonslayer's, Frosch walking alongside Rogue and Lector alongside Sting. Frosch and Lector told the entire story to Rogue and Lector and they nodded in understanding. Sting asked, "So, both of you have our powers?" Lector nodded and summoned a ball of holy light in his hand and Frosch summoned a ball of Pure Dark Energy. Rogue asked, "And Happy and Carla have Natsu's and Wendy's powers?" Happy turned with Carla and mewed, "Aye sir." Happy summoned a Ball of White Fire and Carla let the wind bring her up a little, just giving Happy a quick sneak peek of what could be his. Happy accidentally looked up and blushed insanely red and the fireball in his hand became a bright white with hints of red. Carla giggled quietly to herself and let the wind bring her back down and she thought to Happy, 'All yours. Whenever you want it.' Happy blushed more and he thought back, 'Y-Y-Y-Y-You l-little tease!' Carla giggled and winked at Happy seductively. Happy blushed more and looked down shyly. Wendy looked at them in shock and awe. Carla looked at Wendy and mewed, "Just making Lover Boy here embarrassed." Wendy, being the innocent little creature she was, smiled and said, "Alright Carla." Natsu, Sting, and Rogue all chuckled at her innocence. Lector opened his mouth to explain what Carla meant by that, but got sent spiraling out of control from a powerful gust of wind hitting him. Carla hissed menacingly, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LECTOR!" Lector got up and gasped and yelled, "HELLHOUNDS!" Everyone looked behind them because everyone was looking at Lector because Carla sent him flying. Happy sighed and felt the weakness from using almost all of his Magical Power earlier. Carla felt Happy's weakness and quickly whirled him around and kissed him. Happy's heart jumped to Overdrive and he took a deep breath as his body ignited into flames. The Hellhounds immediately jumped onto Happy and Carla and buried them. Wendy screamed, "CARLA! HAPPY! NO!" Wendy went to run towards them, but Natsu held her back and whispered, "Just watch." Wendy said, "Fine!" Wendy watched the pile of Hellhounds and saw a brilliant light coming from beneath them and the pile of Hellhounds exploded upwards. Happy, who was clearly flustered for some reason, yelled, "ATTACK!" Happy let his wings come out and Carla did the same and Happy's wings ignited into flame and Carla's wings also ignited into flame. Happy let Carla go and they both dive bombed at the Hellhounds. Lector yowled, "YOU HEARD HAPPY! ATTACK!" Wendy nodded and gave everyone a speed boost and increased everyone's defense. Frosch flew towards the Hellhounds, fists covered in darkness and Rogue followed suite. Natsu ignited his fists in flames and Sting had Balls of Holy Light appear in his hands. Lector stayed back, launching balls of holy light at the Hellhounds, Sting doing the same.

 **In a Dark Castle:**

Fateweaver sighed at what they were about to do and muttered, "I have to have the Hellhounds target one Exceed at a a time and 'kill' one at a time. Happy's and Carla's bloodlust wont activate if they can still hear each other's thoughts. So. Target Happy first. Because even Happy can't fight off hundreds of Hellhounds. Then Target Carla. Her magic may be powerful healing magic that can be switched to decimate foes, but it won't save her from what they will do. Then Frosch. His Dark Magic will protect him for a bit, but it won't last. And finally, the one who wanted Carla to be his. But Happy won her heart ages ago. The instant they met, love at first sight. No joke. Love at first sight for both of them. Lector's Magic is a hint of all of the others. Except Happy's Hellfire, as he has named it. Lector's father would be proud to know that his son inherited the abilities that he himself couldn't figure out." Fateweaver chuckled to themself and muttered in foreign languages.

 **Back with the group:**

The Hellhounds all heard their master's orders and howled as they switched their tactics and turned to Happy. All the Hellhounds howled, bringing in reinforcements. Hundreds and Thousands of Hellhounds came running in. Happy muttered, "Ah shit." Happy took a deep breath and muttered to himself. Carla gasped and said, "NO! HAPPY! I FORBID IT!" Happy chuckled and said, "You are always forbidding stuff. They clearly want me." Happy looked quickly at the Hellhounds and saw something drip from their teeth and took a deep whiff of the air and chuckled again and closed his mind from Carla's and thought, 'Poison? For what? Just don't let them bite me. Easier said then done.' Happy took another breath and reopened his mind to Carla's. Carla's thoughts bombarded his mind and he shook them off. Happy looked all around and looked up and saw armor made of fire above him. Happy muttered, "I should use that sometime. But not now. It might a one time thing. I need to save it for when it is necessary." Happy took a deep breath and unleashed his battleform as all the Hellhounds jumped at him.

 **Back with Fateweaver:**

Fateweaver chuckled and said, "Happy figured out the Hellhounds have something dripping from their teeth. He knows that something will happen if he is bitten. But what he doesn't know is that it isn't meant to kill."

 **Back with the group:**

Everyone yelled, "HAPPY NO!" They all went to assist Happy, but got blocked by the Hellhounds. Natsu yowled, "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Natsu's eyes sparked and he roared, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu breathed a powerful blast of Fire at the Hellhounds blocking his path, but was still blocked by the Hellhounds. Happy yowled in pain as he was bitten, several Hellhounds attached near his neck as they threw him into a tree nearby and Happy's last bit of Magical Power faded and he shrunk to his normal form, and it looked like a deathblow. Natsu and Carla screamed, "HAPPY! NO!" Natsu and Carla both screamed in grief and felt a weird strength overcome them, but Carla's calmed when Happy's thoughts bombarded her mind, 'I-I'm still alive? How?! I can't feel my body! I can't even talk!' Carla thought, 'I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT! DIDN'T I?! NOW LOOK AT YOU!' Happy thought back, 'I have a feeling something is supposed to happen. Let them bite you.' Carla thought, 'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!' Happy thought, 'JUST DO IT CARLA!' Carla thought back, 'OH YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT! MAYBE!' Happy's thoughts became embarassed and shy thoughts and Carla giggled to herself and let the Hellhounds bite her and she screamed in pain. Wendy howled in grief, "CARLA! NO!" Wendy's eyes sparked and she felt an overwhelming strength flood her body. Lector and Frosch both screamed in pain at the same time as they too, got bit. Sting and Rogue screamed, "LECTOR! FROSCH! NO!" Tears flowed out of all the Dragonslayers' eyes as they howled in grief and felt a strength that only Natsu knew what it was. All the Dragonslayers' skin turned scaly and they had an aura of their element surronding them. Natsu looked at the Hellhounds, tears in his eyes and rushed forwards and yelled, "ART OF THE FIRE DRAGON DRAGONFORCE, WHITE LOTUS!" Natsu's speed increased drastically and he became a blur as he started yelling, "THIS IS FOR HAPPY! THIS IS FOR CARLA! THIS IS FOR FROSCH! THIS IS FOR LECTOR!" And kept repeating those words as blood spewed everywhere as he seemed to fly from Hellhound to Hellhoud, beating them to a bloody pulp. Sting's eyes became pure white and he rushed forwards and roared, "ART OF THE HOLY DRAGON DRAGONFORCE, HOLY BANISHING!" Sting's body became nothing but light and he flew at the ground at an alarming rate and when he hit, white light exploded everywhere, leaving nothing but ashes of the Hellhounds it hit. Rogue yelled, "ART OF THE DARK DRAGON DRAGONFORCE, NIGHT OF DEATH!" The sky darkened and it seemed to be night and all the Hellhounds fell one by one. Wendy roared, "ART OF THE WIND DRAGONNESS DRAGONFORCE, WIND OF THE APOCALYPSE!" High speed winds ripped around everywhere, managing to cut the Hellhounds in half, making the winds clearly visible as blood flew around from the Hellhounds and the wind ripped around everywhere, making both Wendy's and Carla's dress flutter about. Once all the Hellhounds were dead, everyone ran to their "fallen" comrades.

 **I know this was short. But I had to rush to get this out. Sorry for the horrible names XD! I couldn't think much. I hope you all liked this chapter!**


End file.
